un amor impulsivo
by mellarkcullen
Summary: Era imposible que él fuese el padre! Carlisle Cullen sabía que no podía tener hijos, pero Esme Platt insistía en decir que la noche que pasaron juntos había dado como resultado un embarazo. Y cuando ella se negó a echarse atrás, su honor de príncipe le exigió que reconociese a su una adaptacion.
1. argumento

**_Argumento:_**

**¿Surgiría el amor a pesar del deber y el honor?**

¡Era imposible que él fuese el padre! Carlisle Cullen sabía que no podía tener hijos, pero Esme Platt insistía en decir que la noche que pasaron juntos había dado como resultado un embarazo. Y cuando ella se negó a echarse atrás, su honor de príncipe le exigió que reconociese a su heredero.

Cirujano, príncipe… a Esme le daba igual el pedigrí de Carlisle. Ella nunca había engañado a su amante, le había entregado su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio y Carlisle quería casarse con ella sólo por su hijo. ¿Era demasiado pedir que le entregase también su amor?


	2. capitulo 1

Capítulo Uno

—Escondan las joyas de la familia, señores —advirtió Esme Platt, abriendo la puerta del vestuario de caballeros en el hospital St. Mary's—. Va a entrar una mujer.

Con los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando sobre el suelo de baldosas, Esme pasó al lado de un enfermero que intentó taparse a toda prisa con una toalla. Escuchaba carraspeos, toses y risas a su alrededor, pero eso no la detuvo.

Estaba absolutamente concentrada en encontrarlo a él.

Nadie se atrevió a detenerla mientras pasaba frente a las taquillas porque, como directora del hospital, podría hacer que despidiesen a cualquiera en un segundo.

Su único problema era un empleado particularmente testarudo que parecía decidido a evitarla durante los últimos meses. Por lo tanto, había tenido que ir al único sitio en el que el doctor Carlisle Cullen de Denali tendría que escucharla: los vestuarios del hospital.

Esme se adentró en el vestuario, con el vapor de las duchas envolviéndola. Angela , la secretaria de Carlisle, le había dicho que no podía hablar con él porque estaba lavándose después de una operación particularmente larga. Estaría agotado y de mal humor.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto, Esme veía aquello como una oportunidad perfecta para acorralarlo. Ella había crecido con dos hermanos mayores que la habrían ninguneado si no hubiese invadido ocasionalmente sus habitaciones.

Tres de las duchas estaban ocupadas. En la primera había una figura bajita y rechoncha. No era Carlisle.

Una cabeza calva asomó en la segunda, apartando la cortina. No, tampoco era el cirujano en cuestión.

—Buenas tardes, Jared —saludó al jefe de pediatría.

Riendo, Jared volvió a meterse en la ducha, de modo que sólo le quedaba la tercera.

Y siguió adelante, con sus tacones repiqueteando a un ritmo tan vertiginoso como su corazón.

Esme estudió la figura que había en la tercera ducha, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Sin apartar la cortina supo que era él, porque conocía ese cuerpo íntimamente.

Había encontrado a Carlisle Cullen de Denali, cirujano, amante y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, el hijo mayor de un depuesto monarca europeo. Pero su pedigrí principesco no la impresionaba en absoluto. Antes de saber nada sobre su familia se había sentido atraída por su inteligencia, por su capacidad, por la compasión que mostraba hacia sus pacientes…

Y por un trasero estupendo incluso bajo la bata blanca. O sin nada. Pero no era en eso en lo que debía pensar en ese momento.

Esme hizo acopio de valor y apartó la cortina de un tirón. Una nube de vapor la envolvió durante unos segundos, ocultando momentáneamente al hombre que había detrás. Pero enseguida se dispersó, dejando al descubierto a aquel hombre magnífico.

El agua resbalaba por el cuerpo desnudo de Carlisle y, que Dios la ayudase, desde allí tenía una vista perfecta de su precioso trasero.

Contempló su bronceada piel empapada, los brazos y las piernas cubiertos de vello. No tenía marcas del sol porque se pasaba todo el día en el hospital o durmiendo, pero su piel naturalmente bronceada le daba el aspecto de alguien que tomase el sol desnudo.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, no mostró sorpresa alguna. Sus ojos eran de color celestes oscuro, enigmáticos. Lilah no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de deseo cuando los clavó en ella. Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando levantó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

Su fuerte acento extranjero saturaba el monosílabo como el vapor del agua, tan ardiente que sintió el deseo de quitarse la chaqueta del traje.

Nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Una llamada telefónica hubiera sido más que suficiente y les habría ahorrado a mis compañeros un momento de apuro, ¿no te parece? —Carlisle hablaba en voz baja. Jamás levantaba la voz, como si supiera que la gente iba a estar pendiente de sus palabras.

—Prefería contártelo en persona.

—Y no puede ser más personal que esto, jefa —Carlisle cerró el grifo de la ducha—. ¿Te importa pasarme una toalla?

Ella tomó una toalla blanca con el logotipo del hospital y se la tiró para no rozarlo con los dedos. Pero mientras se la ataba a la cintura no pudo evitar mirar un momento…

Con el pelo empapado, rubio y brillante, echado hacia atrás, sus altos y aristocráticos pómulos destacaban más que nunca. Las cejas rubias enmarcaban unos ojos castaños normalmente serios, pero que se convertían en un volcán cuando le hacía el amor.

Carlos se dio la vuelta entonces y los ojos de Lilah se clavaron no en su trasero, sino en la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. La única vez que insistió en saber algo más, cuando vio la cicatriz por primera vez, él le contó que se había caído de un caballo cuando era adolescente. Pero no quiso decir nada más.

Aunque ella era abogada y no médico, el sentido común y los años que llevaba trabajando en un hospital le decían que había sufrido un trauma físico importante.

Con la bolsa de aseo bajo el brazo, Carlos se inclinó un poco hacia ella y todo pareció desaparecer, como si se la tragase.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Tu encanto nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

—Si estás buscando encanto, hace cuatro años contrataste al hombre equivocado —replicó Carlisle, burlón. Cuando se conocieron, él tenía treinta y seis años y ella treinta y uno—. Llevo todo el día intentando reconstruir la espina dorsal de una niña afgana herida por una bomba. Estoy agotado.

Pues claro que estaba agotado, ella lo sabía bien. Incluso cuando se olvidaba de su orgullo y utilizaba una silla durante una operación, el esfuerzo era evidente. Pero Esme no podía mostrarse débil.

Habían sido amigos durante cuatro años y, de repente, después de un impulsivo encuentro tras una cena benéfica, Carlisle había cambiado por completo. Y no porque ella le hubiera propuesto matrimonio cinco segundos después de sentir el tercer orgasmo.

Sí, tres. Esme tragó saliva al recordarlo.

El sexo había sido asombroso. Más que eso, en realidad. Y, tras esa noche, había imaginado que pasarían a una relación de amistad… con derecho a roce. Una opción muy segura y muy excitante. Pero Carlisle se había alejado de ella y desde entonces se mostraba frío, reservado y dolorosamente amable.

—No tengo tiempo para charlar. He venido a decirte algo, así que vístete.

—Tú no eres de las que montan escenas —dijo él entonces—. Será mejor que hablemos cuando estés más calmada. Esto ya es bastante embarazoso para los dos.

Sí, había elegido un sitio extraño para hablar con él, tenía razón. Pero la testarudez de Carlisle Cullen de Denalie era legendaria en el hospital. Estaba segura de que al consejo de administración no le haría gracia la escena, pero a veces una mujer debía ponerse firme.

Y aquél era el momento. No podía esperar mucho más.

—No pienso pedirte cita —replicó, bajando la voz—. Vamos a hablar ahora mismo. La cuestión es si lo hacemos aquí, delante de todo el mundo, o en mi oficina. Y te aseguro que si nos quedamos aquí, va a ser incluso más embarazoso.

Tras ellos, alguien se aclaró la garganta y Esme se dio cuenta entonces de lo cerca que estaba de aquel hombre. Sólo una toalla la separaba de sus… joyas familiares.

Carlisle la había ignorado durante meses, insultando la amistad que había habido entre ellos. Y de una manera o de otra tenía que hacerlo reaccionar.

—No es que no te haya visto así antes. De hecho, creo recordar que…

—Ya está bien —la interrumpió él—. Nos vemos en mi despacho.

—Ah, el poderoso príncipe ha hablado —dijo Esme , dando un paso atrás para tomar una bata blanca del armario—. Vístete, te esperaré en el pasillo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, un trío de hombres a medio vestir la miraba, los tres boquiabiertos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la escena que estaba provocando, pero contuvo el deseo de pedir disculpas.

Aquello era demasiado importante. Una vez que Carlos se hubiera vestido y pudiesen hablar a solas tendría que aceptar lo que ella estaba empezando a aceptar, una verdad que ya era inevitable.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen de Denali estaba a seis meses de convertirse en papá.

Carlisle Cullen de Denali estaba a seis segundos de perder la paciencia, algo que nunca se permitía a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, la culpa era suya por haberse acostado con Lilah tres meses antes. Al hacerlo, había destrozado una estupenda relación profesional y una agradable relación de amistad.

Apartándose de un empleado que estaba echando amoníaco en el suelo, Carlisle la siguió por los solitarios pasillos de esa zona del hospital, con bata y pantalón blancos, zapatillas de tenis y diez toneladas de frustración.

Las luces fluorescentes sobre sus cabezas marcaban el camino, con ventanas a ambos lados, el último sol de la tarde intentaba abrirse paso entre las nubes. Pero él estaba concentrado en la mujer que caminaba un metro por delante de él, hacia su despacho.

El de él, no el de ella. Su territorio.

En su despacho podrían hablar a solas sin que nadie los molestase.

Una vez que su identidad fue descubierta, el hospital se había llenado de _paparazzi_ y Carlos había temido tener que dejar su puesto allí para asegurar la seguridad de los pacientes.

Pero había subestimado a la directora del hospital.

Esme había pedido una orden de alejamiento para la prensa, había aumentado la seguridad en el hospital y trasladado su despacho a la zona más alejada para que nadie lo molestase. Los _paparazzi_ habrían tenido que atravesar dos barreras de seguridad y media docena de puestos de enfermeras para llegar a él. Y, afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos lo había conseguido por el momento.

Sí, la había subestimado, algo que no volvería a hacer. Tenía que ponerse firme con aquella mujer cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en esa mirada ardiente que lo volvía loco…

Estaba agotado y sus pasos, más bien torpes, contrastaban con el eficiente taconeo de Esme.

Maldita fuera, no había esperado volver a verla sin llevar al menos un par de calzoncillos.

El movimiento de sus caderas bajo el traje de chaqueta oscuro retuvo la atención de Carlisle más de lo debido. Su mirada se deslizó por la espina dorsal hasta la larga columna de su cuello. Un rebelde mechón de pelo escapaba del moño para acariciar su piel como le gustaría hacerlo a él…

Llevaba años deseándola, pero sabía que era la mujer a la que no debía tocar. Esme era demasiado perceptiva, demasiado buena amiga y, como él, una adicta al trabajo. Cualquier cosa que no fuera una relación de amistad sería un desastre.

Él, que tenía un reducido grupo de amigos, valoraba mucho la inesperada camaradería que había encontrado en ella.

Cuando entraron en su oficina, Carlisle le hizo un gesto a su secretaria, una mujer muy eficiente que tenía fotos de sus doce nietos sobre la mesa.

—Angela, no me pases llamadas a menos que sea algo sobre la niña afgana que está en recuperación.

Al decirlo, sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda, un recordatorio de las horas que había estado de pie en el quirófano.

Una vez en el interior de su despacho, se detuvo frente a un cuadro de Sorolla, un regalo de su hermanoJasper. Era una escena de niños enfermos bañándose en un manantial de aguas curativas.

Daba igual la distancia que pusiera entre él y su país natal, las influencias siempre estaban allí. No podía escapar de la realidad de ser el hijo mayor del depuesto rey de San Rinaldo, una isla situada en la costa española. No podía ignorar u olvidar que habían huido del país veinticinco años antes y se habían instalado en la costa de Florida durante años.

Sólo recientemente la prensa había descubierto su verdadera identidad. Carlisle y sus dos hermanos, ahora adultos, vivían en Estados Unidos, pero hasta cuatro meses antes habían podido vivir con nombres supuestos, sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran.

Durante gran parte de su vida adulta había sido conocido como Carlisle Masen, pero a partir del artículo que los delató tuvo que volver a serCarlisle Culen de Denali, heredero de una monarquía derrocada.

Esme era la única persona que seguía tratándolo como lo había tratado siempre. No se había mostrado impresionada o enfadada por el engaño. Al contrario, entendía que tenía razones para ocultar su identidad.

La única cuestión para ella fue comprobar que sus credenciales médicas fuesen auténticas, ya que había trabajado con un nombre supuesto.

Era una mujer lógica, absolutamente sensata.

¿Y qué demonios podía hacer que una mujer lógica y sensata entrase en los vestuarios masculinos del hospital?

Carlisle cerró la puerta del despacho, un sitio práctico con un escritorio, un sofá de piel, el cuadro que le había regalado su hermano y un montón de libros.

Apoyándose en la pared para intentar calmar su dolor de espalda, miró a Esme con atención por primera vez. Estaba pálida, muy pálida.

Evidentemente, estaba estresada o preocupada por algo. Y sólo algo muy grave la hubiese empujado a hacer lo que había hecho. Normalmente era una mujer tranquila, una abogada estupenda capaz de dirigir todo un hospital. Tenía que ser algo referente al hospital, se dijo. Era absurdo pensar que esa confrontación tuviese algo que ver con lo que había pasado tres meses antes.

—¿Es una mala noticia sobre los fondos para el nuevo ala del hospital?

—No, no tiene que ver con el trabajo… —Esme vaciló por un momento.

Carlisle se apartó de la puerta para acercarse a ella, movido por sus años de amistad y también por su perfume. No era un perfume fuerte, al contrario, pero tan… inherente a ella que le aceleraba el corazón.

Mientras se acercaba notó que su cojera se había acentuado por las horas de trabajo en el quirófano. Pero había olvidado su cojera tiempo atrás. En la vida había cosas más importantes que preocuparse por si la gente notaba que cojeaba un poco. Él sabía que era casi un milagro que pudiera caminar en absoluto.

—¿Y qué es tan importante como para que provoques una escena que dará que hablar en la cafetería del hospital durante meses?

—Es sobre lo que pasó la noche de la cena benéfica.

Carlisle se detuvo. Con una simple frase había llenado la habitación de recuerdos de la noche que estuvieron allí, en el sofá, y terminaron en su casa porque estaba más cerca que la de Esme.

Se había dejado llevar por la tentación de acostarse con ella una vez y desde entonces se atormentaba reviviendo esa noche y sabiendo lo fácil que sería volver a caer en la tentación.

Carlos intentó recordar las razones por las que debía alejarse de ella, pero de alguna forma, no sabía cómo, rozó con el dedo el mechón que se había soltado de su moño para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. La suavidad de su piel y la textura de su pelo parecían atraerlo y, sin pensar, dio un paso adelante. Y, al notar el calor de su cuerpo, se vio envuelto por los recuerdos de esa noche…

—Eres tan arrogante… —dijo ella, poniendo las dos manos sobre su torso.

Pero no se apartaba y Carlisle dejó de pensar cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Esme se puso tensa un momento, antes de agarrar la solapa de su bata, insistente y más que enfadada mientras tiraba de él. El roce de su lengua le recordó lo rápido que se encendían. Mantener las distancias durante esas semanas había sido necesario y fútil al mismo tiempo.

Aquello era inevitable.

Enredando los dedos en su pelo, le quitó el pasador que sujetaba el moño hasta que su melena cayó como una cascada sobre los hombros. Qué fácil sería desabrochar su chaqueta y quitarse la bata. El sofá de piel parecía llamarlo…

No, el escritorio estaba más cerca.

Apartando el calendario, el bote de los bolígrafos y el cuaderno de un manotazo que lo envió todo al suelo, la sentó sobre el escritorio y desabrochó el primer botón de su chaqueta para acariciar la camisola de seda que llevaba debajo.

Esme dejó escapar un gemido de ánimo y Carlisle desabrochó el resto de los botones, besándola en la garganta, en el escote… hasta llegar al nacimiento de los senos. Su recuerdo no le hacía justicia, pensó. Mientras rozaba sus pechos con la boca, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Carlisle sacó la camisola del elástico de la falda para acariciar su estómago.

Pero entonces Esme se quedó inmóvil.

Y el frío que emitía hizo que Carlisle volviese a la Tierra. Tres meses de represión se habían ido por la ventana por un impulso desenfrenado.

Suspirando, se apoyó en el escritorio mientras ella volvía a abrocharse la chaqueta con manos temblorosas.

—Evidentemente he cometido un error intentando ignorar lo que pasó entre nosotros. Pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de afrontarlo para seguir trabajando juntos —dijo Carlisle.

—Te aseguro que yo no lo voy a olvidar.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi vida es muy complicada y tú lo sabes. Me gustaría que todo fuera más sencillo, pero no es así. Creo que deberíamos considerar la idea de tener… una relación íntima.

Esme abrió la boca, atónita, y después soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿De qué te ríes? Eso sería lo mejor. Entre nosotros existe una gran atracción y deberíamos explorarla antes de que nuestras vidas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Esme dejó de reír entonces.

—Hace unos meses podría haber estado de acuerdo contigo, pero es demasiado tarde para eso.

Carlisle intentó disimular su decepción. Debería haber hablado antes con ella, pensó. Tal vez estaba enfadada porque se había apartado…

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Tú no tienes toda la información —Esme bajó del escritorio y estiró su metro sesenta y siete todo lo que pudo, pero aun así sólo le llegaba al hombro—. Estoy embarazada de tres meses. Y tú eres el padre.

—¿Embarazada?

La sorpresa dejó paso a la incredulidad.

Cuando pensaba que no podía llevarse más desilusiones en la vida… pero Esme…

Carlisle soltó una risotada amarga y ella se cruzó de brazos en un gesto defensivo.

—Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

—Tampoco se la encuentro yo, te lo aseguro.

La cicatriz de su espalda era un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido veinticinco años antes, cuando su familia intentaba escapar de San Rinaldo. Le había contado a todo el mundo que la cicatriz era debida a un accidente de equitación cuando era joven… esa mentira era mucho mejor que la verdad.

—Ésta no será una historia muy agradable que contarle a nuestro hijo cuando sea mayor.

—¿Nuestro hijo? Lo siento, pero eso es imposible —dijo Carlisle, furioso—. Voy a otorgarte el beneficio de la duda y a pensar que estás equivocada sobre el padre del niño, porque no quiero pensar que intentas engañarme.

Esme levantó la mano y, sin pensar, le dio una bofetada.

—Serás canalla…

Carlisle movió la mandíbula de un lado a otro, perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Créeme, es el insulto más suave que se me ocurre. Puede que ya no seamos amigos, pero yo esperaba algo más de ti. Sé que eres frío, pero pensé que también eras noble.

Carlisle tuvo que contener el deseo de repetir que estaba mintiendo. Estaba embarazada, aunque el niño no fuera suyo. Y él pensando que habían sido amigos…

—Esme, lo siento, pero ese niño no es hijo mío.

—No voy a forzarte a nada, no te preocupes. Además, el niño merece algo mejor que tú. He cumplido con mi deber al contarte que estaba embarazada, ahora puedes irte al Infierno.

Algo en su voz, en la intensidad de sus palabras, despertó una campanita de alarma. De verdad pensaba que el niño era suyo…

Pero no podía ser verdad. Carlisle no sabía que saliera con ningún otro hombre, pero había estado evitándola desde esa noche, de modo que no podía saberlo con seguridad.

—Escúchame —empezó a decir, señalando su abdomen—. No es mi hijo y eso significa que tienes que hablar con el verdadero padre.

De repente, experimentó una sorprendente punzada de celos al pensar que Esme se había acostado con alguien poco antes o poco después de hacerlo con él. Empezó a imaginar si sería alguien del hospital… pero no podía perder el tiempo con eso.

—Ese hombre no puedo ser yo.

No después de lo que había pasado esa noche en San Rinaldo. Las balas de los rebeldes habían matado a su madre y habían estado a punto de matarlo a él por intentar protegerla. Por intentarlo y fracasar.

—El accidente que provocó mi cojera tuvo otras repercusiones —Carlisle se obligó a sí mismo a decir algo que no había compartido con nadie—, Esme, soy estéril.


	3. capitulo 2

Capítulo Dos

Esme se había enfrentado con muchas sorpresas durante sus años como fiscal y luego como directora del hospital de Tacoma, Washington. Desde luego, descubrir que el doctor Mason era en realidad Carlisle Cullen de Denali, hijo de un monarca destronado, la había dejado de piedra. Pero sus palabras eran la revelación más inesperada de todas.

Agarrándose al borde del escritorio, lo miró a los ojos para buscar algo que explicase por qué un hombre noble como él negaba a su propio hijo.

Aún le dolía la mano de la impulsiva bofetada que le había dado por llamarla mentirosa. Odiaba haber perdido el control de esa manera y odiaba haberlo perdido antes, mientras se besaban. Ningún hombre la afectaba como él; tenía que esforzarse para no acabar como su madre.

Y, sin embargo, un solo beso y había estado a punto de hacer el amor con aquel hombre sobre el escritorio.

Un hombre muy viril que ahora quería negar las consecuencias de su encuentro.

—¿Eres estéril? —repitió, preguntándose si habría oído mal. Debía de haber oído mal, porque en su vientre estaba la prueba de su virilidad. De modo que o estaba equivocado o era un mentiroso.

—Eso es lo que he dicho —Carlisle cambió el peso del cuerpo al otro pie, algo que podría parecer un gesto normal, pero, después de tantos anos, ella sabía que era una manera de evitar el dolor de su espalda. Inevitable cuando estaba estresado.

Carlisle Cullen de denali era uno de esos cirujanos con estatus de dios, el cirujano más capaz de todos, casi capaz de hacer milagros. Esme se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente sólo veía eso cuando lo miraba. Eso y su evidente atractivo físico, claro. Nadie se daba cuenta de la presión bajo la que vivía, del dolor de espalda, de su tendencia a apoyarse en cualquier superficie dura.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Había demasiado en juego.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste cuando estuvimos juntos esa noche?

—No me pareció que esa información fuese relevante, ya que procrear no estaba en nuestra agenda —replicó él, irónico.

—Pero usaste preservativos… aunque uno falló en la bañera.

—Se practica sexo seguro por algo más que por un embarazo, Esme. Tú lo sabes igual que yo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Se había asustado cuando se rompió el preservativo, pero se tranquilizó cuando Carlisle le aseguró que no tenía ninguna enfermedad.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de oír los sollozos de su madre tras la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Ella era una adolescente entonces, pero lo bastante mayor como para entender las peleas de sus padres.

Y su padre, tras su última aventura, le había contagiado una enfermedad venérea.

Era tratable, afortunadamente, pero Esme nunca pudo entender que su madre lo perdonase. Le había perdonado sus infidelidades una y otra vez.

En lugar de apartar de sí esos tristes recuerdos, se agarró a ellos para mantenerse firme.

—El niño es hijo tuyo. No quiero dinero y, desde luego, no tengo el menor interés en tu título. Sólo quiero que mi hijo sepa quién es su padre.

—No es mi hijo —repitió él.

—¿Todo por un accidente montando a caballo?

Ella no era médico, pero algo sonaba muy raro en esa explicación. Sin embargo, la gravedad de su tono, la seriedad de sus facciones…

—El trauma del accidente junto con una infección tras la operación me dejó estéril. Soy médico, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado —Carlisle sacó un libro de la estantería y lo tiró sobre el escritorio—. Pero si sigues teniendo dudas, hay un capítulo en el que explican ese tipo de complicaciones. No tengo ningún problema en marcar las páginas para que lo leas.

—Carlisle…

—El hecho es que el padre del niño tiene que ser otro hombre.

Esme vio una sombra en sus ojos, una sombra de furia o de rabia que desapareció enseguida.

Pero si alguien tenía derecho a estar furiosa, era ella y sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar de frustración.

—No me estás escuchando. No hay nadie más —le explicó, esperando que viera que decía la verdad—. No ha habido nadie más en ocho meses. Es absolutamente imposible que el niño sea hijo de otro hombre y te aseguro que estoy embarazada —le tembló la voz por primera vez—. He visto la ecografía, el niño está perfectamente.

La enormidad de cuánto iba a cambiar su vida a partir de ese momento la abrumaba. Siempre había sido capaz de arreglárselas con lo que la vida le ponía por delante, fuese en la Facultad de Yale o delante de un Juez del Tribunal Supremo.

Pero nunca en toda su vida había tenido que defender algo tan importante como lo que defendía aquel día.

Carlisle la miró entonces con simpatía y algo peor, compasión.

—De verdad lo crees.

—Y tú no.

Había anticipado una multitud de reacciones y preparado la réplica como si fuera un caso legal. Pero no había imaginado ni por un momento que Carlisle dijese aquello. Evidentemente, los médicos se habían equivocado en el diagnóstico y su negativa a considerar tal posibilidad, su insistencia en creer que mentía, la dejaban tristemente sorprendida.

Aunque no lo necesitaba, había esperado… cualquier cosa menos eso.

El beso que habían compartido unos minutos antes no significaba nada para él, estaba claro. Ella no significaba nada para él y tenía que conseguir que Carlisle no significase nada para ella.

Esme llevó aire a sus pulmones.

—Bueno, yo he cumplido con mi obligación al decírtelo. Una prueba de paternidad cuando nazca el niño confirmará que tú eres el padre. Y te vas a sentir como un imbécil cuando eso ocurra, Carlisle.

Decidida a marcharse con su orgullo intacto, Esme irguió los hombros y salió de la oficina conteniendo el deseo de llorar. No había esperado que se pusiera a dar saltos de alegría, pero aquello…

Carlisle siempre había sido un hombre muy reservado, pero también noble, serio, y había esperado algo mejor.

Esme cerró la puerta con un enérgico golpe, deseando que fuese tan sencillo sellar su corazón.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en sus oídos… dejando paso a una sombra de duda.

Carlisle se apoyó en el escritorio, mirando el espacio vacío que había quedado delante de él. Parecía tan segura de lo que decía. Esme siempre había sido una mujer honesta, un tiburón luchando por el hospital, pero siempre franca y sincera con sus compañeros. Y Carlisle la admiraba por ello. Durante años, de hecho, había usado esa admiración para controlar una respuesta mucho más primarla.

¿Y si…?

La posibilidad de que el niño fuera hijo suyo lo dejó abrumado.

Aunque había tenido varias relaciones y aventuras durante esos años, nunca había querido enamorarse. Pero Esme era diferente. Le impresionaba cómo luchaba por el hospital, cómo conseguía donativos de millones de dólares y se enfrentaba a políticos para defender los derechos de los pacientes. Incluso se enfrentaba con él cuando perdía la perspectiva y se empeñaba en cosas imposibles.

Era muy inteligente y decidida… ¿usaría esas armas contra él si pensaba que eso podría beneficiar a su hijo?

Su padre le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie. Todo el mundo tenía un precio. Incluyendo el primo que había vendido su plan de escape a los rebeldes de San Rinaldo. Su madre, la reina Carmen, había muerto como resultado de una emboscada el día que escaparon de San Rinaldo. Y Carlisle había pasado sus años de adolescencia en un hospital, sufriendo múltiples operaciones para intentar recuperarse de sus heridas. Que pudiese caminar era un milagro y los médicos le habían dicho que debía estar agradecido, aunque nunca pudiese tener hijos.

¿Podía confiar en Esme?, se preguntó.

Tanto como confiaba en los demás, y no era mucho. Y si la prensa se hacía eco de la noticia antes de que él hubiera podido solucionar el asunto… no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que darle pruebas de que él no podía ser el padre y pedirle que no dijese nada a nadie.

El primer paso era pedir un recuento de esperma al laboratorio. Aunque le disgustaba esa invasión de su intimidad, el resultado daría por zanjado aquel asunto de una vez por todas.

¿Pero y si…?

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que hubiese ocurrido un milagro?, se preguntó. De ser así, tendría que hacer las paces con Lilah.

Porque si, contra toda posibilidad, ese niño era hijo suyo, nada en el mundo evitaría que él ejerciera de padre.

De repente agotada, Esme se apoyó en la puerta del despacho. Angela había salido, pero volvería de un momento a otro.

Cerró los ojos, recordando su discusión con Carlisle, y sintió una oleada de náuseas, algo inusual a aquella hora del día. Seguía teniendo mareos por las mañanas y, sin duda, aquel disgusto los había empeorado.

Esme se llevó una mano protectora al vientre, aunque aún no se le notaba el embarazo. Carlisle no lo había notado cuando puso la mano en su estómago, pero ella podía sentir los cambios de su cuerpo: el tamaño de sus pechos, el incremento del sentido del olfato y un insaciable deseo de comer alcachofas marinadas, algo que antes detestaba.

Aunque las circunstancias no eran exactamente las más favorables, quería a su hijo con todo su corazón, con una fuerza que la abrumaba a veces.

Mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara recordó cómo la había besado… y sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Qué fácil le resultaba despertar ese deseo en ella, pensó.

Pero, por el niño, tenía que pensar con calma. Carlisle parecía convencido de que era estéril y, aunque después de cuatro años de amistad habría esperado que no pusiera en duda su palabra, ése no parecía ser el caso.

Su alejamiento, su inaccesibilidad durante esos meses le habían dejado claro que esa amistad no era tan profunda como ella había creído. Y que hubiera tenido que ir a las duchas de caballeros para hablar con él…

Pero se negaba a enfadarse otra vez. El tiempo demostraría que no estaba mintiendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Esme intentó disimular su agitación. Había una razón para que la llamasen La Dama de Hierro en el hospital y quería que siguiera siendo así…

Pero no fue Angela quien entró, sino Jessica Netwon, una de las nuevas radiólogas del hospital. Una chica guapa y simpática que llevaba un montón de chapitas en la bata para que los pacientes más jóvenes se sintieran cómodos con ella. Debía de estar trabajando con Carlisle en ese momento.

—Hola, Jessica. Me imagino que el doctor Cullen de Denali querrá saber cómo está su paciente, la niña afgana.

—No, yo no llevo a esa paciente —dijo la joven—. En realidad, he venido por algo personal. Vamos a cenar juntos.

Oh, no. Esme no quería saber con quién cenaba. Pero debería haberlo imaginado. Carlisle era un hombre muy atractivo, un famoso cirujano… rico, además. Nunca le habían faltado novias y, aunque temperamental y adicto al trabajo, las mujeres debían de perseguirlo ahora que, además, se sabía que era un príncipe.

—Si me perdonas…

La joven puso una mano en su brazo cuando Esme iba a salir del despacho.

—Espera, deja que te lo explique. Verás, Carlisle… el doctor Cullen de Denali y yo llevamos saliendo unas semanas, pero hemos intentado ser discretos —empezó a decir—. Ya sabes que es una persona muy reservada y estamos esperando el momento adecuado para enviar un comunicado de prensa.

Jessica Netwon acababa de dejarla de piedra. Carlisle, por supuesto, no le había dicho nada sobre el asunto.

Y llevaban semanas saliendo. Tenían una relación e iban a enviar un comunicado de prensa.

Esme tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su furia.

—No lo sabía.

—Ya sé que suele tener aventuras sin importancia, pero yo creo que esto va a algún sitio —Jessica se rió, nerviosa—. Tal vez mantenía las distancias antes, cuando nadie sabía quién era, pero ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe puede hacer lo que le parezca.

Evidentemente, la chica estaba coladita por él. Esme querría odiarla, encontrar algún defecto en alguien que había capturado el corazón de Carlisle cuando una noche de sexo con ella no lo había afectado en absoluto.

Pero ella no era así. Y Jessica no sabía nada sobre su noche con Carlisle. Nadie lo sabía.

Además, de todas las empleadas del hospital, Jessica era la que menos parecía una buscavidas o alguien que buscase fama. Como parte de su trabajo, Esme conocía el expediente de todos sus empleados y sabía que Jessica Netwon era una buena persona. Una buena persona que estaba loca por Carlisle. Y era comprensible.

—A lo mejor espero demasiado —siguió ella—, pero es un hombre tan increíblemente atractivo… Me gustaría poder llegar a su corazón —Jessica se llevó una mano al pecho.

A Esme le habría gustado decirle un par de cosas sobre el frío corazón de Carlisle Cullen de Denali.

Y no la sorprendía. No había finales felices y ella lo sabía bien. Las novelas románticas eran novelas de ficción por algo. Había visto lo rápido que el amor se terminaba, lo fácil que era para algunas personas convertirse en patéticos felpudos.

Como su madre.

Su padre había usado su trabajo como representante de Hollywood para seducir a incontables aspirantes a actrices. Y, hasta aquel mismo día, su madre hacía lo imposible por cerrar los ojos. En alguna ocasión, la chica del mes se enfadaba porque no tenía suficientes contratos o porque quería un anillo y llamaba a la esposa de su amante, obligándola a enfrentarse a las infidelidades de su marido.

Y entonces había una pelea, lágrimas. Su padre le compraba un regalo, una joya, un viaje o un crucero y todo era perdonado hasta la próxima vez, cuando repetían la misma función.

Esme tenía un cajón lleno de camisetas y recuerdos de esos viajes. De hecho, sus padres estaban en uno de esos cruceros para hacer las paces y cuando volviesen tendría que contarles lo del niño.

¿Les hablaría de Carlisle también?

Cuando Jessica le contó, con detalles, que Carlisle y ella habían estado en un concierto, Esme tuvo que aceptar que la chica no estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Era verdad que salían juntos.

Ella nunca había querido salir con Carlisle, pero… demonios, se habían acostado juntos y habían sido amigos antes de eso. Y, aunque Carlisle Cullen de Denali no fuese un hombre cariñoso y atento, ella se merecía algo mejor que ese trato helado desde que se acostaron juntos.

Y se merecía algo mejor que la discusión que habían tenido en su despacho unos minutos antes.

Jessica miró hacia la puerta.

—Espero que no esté de mal humor después de vuestra pelea.

Esme la miró, perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía que se habían peleado? ¿Quién habría estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, Angela quizá?

Pero cuando miró a Jessica, se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadada o celosa como lo estaría una mujer cuyo novio fuera a tener un hijo con otra.

—Me imagino que te refieres al incidente del vestuario de caballeros.

—Lo siento —Jessica se irguió, nerviosa—. No debería haber dicho nada.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cómo te has enterado tan pronto. ¿La noticia ha corrido como la pólvora?

—Lo he oído en la cafetería. La gente quiere saber qué ha hecho Carlisle para que estuvieras tan enfadada con él. Incluso hay apuestas.

—¿Qué clase de apuestas?

Nancy se mordió los labios, nerviosa.

—La mayoría piensa que estás enfadada porque no fue a la reunión del consejo esta semana. Otros creen que estás enfadada porque acepta muchos casos de caridad. Yo creo que es esto último. Carlisle tiene un corazón de oro.

Esme apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño.

—Espero que no apuestes tus ahorros, porque los perderías.

Si los rumores sobre su discusión con Carlisle corrían a esa velocidad por el hospital, no quería ni pensar lo pronto que su vida personal sería la comidilla de todos los empleados. Tendría que andar con pies de plomo para proteger la privacidad de su hijo, pensó.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener un hijo con un príncipe, una persona que sería perseguida por la prensa en todo momento.

¿La noticia de su hijo iría en el mismo comunicado de prensa que el noviazgo de Jessica y Carlisle?, se preguntó luego, irónica.

Había estado engañándose a sí misma. Su visceral reacción ante aquella mujer dejaba bien claro que sus emociones estaban involucradas y que debía recuperar la calma.

Tenía que seguir luchando en lugar de dejar que Carlisle la expulsara de su vida. Ella no dejaría que le hiciese daño a su hijo.

Un segundo después, la puerta del despacho se abrió y el hombre del momento apareció, llenando el quicio de la puerta con sus anchos hombros.

Carlisle la miró con cara de sorpresa y ella le devolvió una mirada llena de rabia y dolor. Pero ya había montado una escena aquel día y no tenía intención de montar otra, ni de dejar que él se diera cuenta de que estaba dolida.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponérselo fácil.

Esme se echó el pelo hacia atrás, el pelo que Carlisle había alborotado unos minutos antes, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

—Hola otra vez. Estaba hablando con tu novia.


	4. capitulo3

Capítulo Tres

Aquel día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Carlisle miró de una mujer a otra. ¿Qué habría dicho Esme antes de que su presencia interrumpiera la conversación? Seguramente no mucho, ya que Jessica no parecía saber nada.

Jessica Netwon era una chica encantadora con la que había salido un par de veces con la esperanza de borrar a Esme de su memoria.

Y era todo lo que él quería: Inteligente, ingeniosa, tenían intereses comunes y no le exigía nada. Sería perfecta para él, pero la verdad era que lo dejaba frío. En lugar de hacerlo olvidar un error monumental, la presencia de su «novia» le recordaba que las demás mujeres palidecían al compararlas con Lilah.

Había pensado romper con Jessica esa noche, antes de la sorprendente revelación de Esme. Pero debería haberlo hecho mucho antes.

La nueva radióloga miró de uno a otro con cara de sorpresa.

—Si tenéis que hablar de trabajo, puedo volver más tarde.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sería lo mejor.

—Muy bien —Jessica se puso de puntillas, como para darle un beso, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

O se había dado cuenta de que esas muestras de afecto eran inadecuadas en un lugar de trabajo o vio que Carlisle fruncía el ceño. En cualquier caso, pareció entender el mensaje y se apartó a toda prisa.

—En realidad, tengo una cita de la que debo ocuparme en cuanto haya ido a ver a mi paciente.

Se había puesto en contacto con el laboratorio para hacerse un recuento de esperma. Él sabía cuál sería el resultado, pero debía confirmarlo por Esme.

¿Pero y si por algún milagro pudiera tener hijos? Entonces olvidaría sus reservas y se lanzaría a una campaña para conquistarla. Se lanzaría de cabeza, las veinticuatro horas del día, hasta que hubieran solucionado el asunto.

Al ver que Esme llevaba el pelo suelto recordó por qué lo llevaba así y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Hablaremos mañana —le dijo.

Carlisle salió del laboratorio y volvió rápidamente a su despacho, con el corazón acelerado. Había sido un día tremendo, primero la operación a esa niña afgana, una niña atrapada en medio de una guerra de la que ella no era responsable. Luego, antes de que pudiera descansar cinco minutos, Esme había aparecido en la ducha para decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo y ahora la revelación del laboratorio. No era un resultado definitivo, pero existía alguna posibilidad de que pudiera tener hijos.

Esa posibilidad lo había alterado por completo. Tenía que ir a su despacho y encerrarse allí para planear lo que iba a hacer.

Pero Jessica estaba esperando en la puerta del despacho, enviando un mensaje de texto a alguien. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un vestido de falda corta.

No, no podía cenar con ella esa noche. Y ninguna otra noche. Tenía que dejar clara su posición y lo antes posible. Era lo más justo tanto para Jessica como para Esme.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

—No hace falta que te disculpes —Jessica guardó el móvil en el bolso—. Estaba contándole a mi mejor amiga que iba a cenar contigo esta noche.

—Verás… —Carlisle hizo una mueca—. Ven, entra en mi despacho.

—Tienes que cancelar la cena, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Podemos cenar juntos mañana. ¿Qué te parece si yo hago la cena en casa…?

—Jessica—la interrumpió él—. Me temo que te he dado una impresión equivocada. Pero esto no es algo que quiera discutir en el pasillo.

Jessica entró delante de él. Se sentía fatal porque sabía que ella se había hecho ilusiones, pero no podía hacer nada. ¿O sí? No podía cambiar el pasado, pero tenía la intención de controlar su futuro.

Y no podía esperar más.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error. En cuanto hubiese hablado con Jessica iría a hablar con Esme, esa misma noche, no al día siguiente, para decirle cuál era el resultado del laboratorio.

Esme abrió la puerta del ático y deseó haber echado un vistazo por la mirilla antes de abrir. ¿Pero por qué no la había avisado el conserje de que Carlisle estaba en camino? Supuestamente, ni siquiera un príncipe podía entrar en el edificio sin permiso.

Si el conserje la hubiera avisado, tampoco le habría dicho que lo echase a patadas, pero le habría gustado tener unos segundos para prepararse antes de verlo.

Carlisle ya no llevaba la bata del hospital, sino un traje oscuro debajo de una gabardina. Y una corbata de tonos rojos.

Era tarde y el rellano estaba muy silencioso. Todos los habitantes del restaurado edificio situado frente al paseo marítimo se habían retirado a descansar. Carlisle había estado allí otras veces para tomar café o cenar con compañeros del hospital, pero siempre con más gente. Nunca a solas.

Totalmente a solas.

Esme se agarró al picaporte de la puerta.

—¿No habías dicho que hablaríamos mañana?

—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer y tengo el resultado antes de lo que esperaba —dijo él—. ¿No me invitas a entrar?

Aunque llevaba un pijama de seda, Esme se daba cuenta de que era muy tarde y de que era un peligro.

—Es más normal pedir que te inviten y no exigirlo.

Carlisle hizo una mueca de irritación.

—Vamos a dejarnos de juegos de palabras, Esme. Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir.

Tenía razón, pero le molestaba que hubiera elegido el momento para hablar sin consultarle. Y que hubiese aparecido sin avisar.

—Entra —dijo por fin—. Pero no te pongas demasiado cómodo. Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansada.

También había sido un día muy decepcionante, pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

Esme apoyó la espalda en la pared para dejarlo pasar, evitando rozarse con él, y Carlisle miró alrededor. Le encantaba su casa porque tenía mucha personalidad, desde las paredes de ladrillo blanco hasta los techos altos con vigas descubiertas. A través de una pared enteramente de cristal se veían los edificios situados frente al histórico canal y, a lo lejos, una montaña envuelta en niebla.

Carlisle se quitó la gabardina y se quedó de pie al lado del sofá de color granate, ni dentro ni fuera, como era su costumbre.

—Respecto a Jessica… —empezó a decir.

Pero Esme lo interrumpió con un gesto.

—Me da igual con quién salgas, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —le dijo. No era cierto, pero tal vez podría terminar por convencerse a sí misma—. Nosotros nunca hemos sido una pareja y no tenemos nada que decirnos hasta que hagamos la prueba de paternidad.

—Jessica y yo no somos pareja —le explicó él—. Hemos salido un par de veces, pero nada más. Y ya había decidido romper con ella.

—Ah, muy conveniente pero nada relevante —replicó Lilah—. Si eso es lo que querías decirme, ya puedes marcharte —añadió, señalando la puerta.

Carlos tiró la gabardina sobre el respaldo de una silla y la tomó por la muñeca, mirándola a los ojos.

—Esme…

—No me toques —le advirtió ella, pero no se apartó—. Cualquier deseo de besarte se evaporó cuando te negaste a creer que estaba embarazada.

—He venido a decirte que estoy dispuesto a creer en la posibilidad de que el niño sea hijo mío.

El roce de su mano y el calor de su cuerpo evitaron que entendiese de inmediato lo que estaba diciendo. Pero, de repente, las palabras de Carlisle penetraron en su cerebro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, tanto que si daba un paso adelante sus pezones rozarían el torso masculino.

—Te has hecho un recuento de esperma, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué rápido.

—Ayuda tener contactos en el mundo de la medicina.

No estaba allí porque hubiese cambiado de opinión o porque hubiese decidido que debía creerla, sino porque tenía una prueba. Siendo práctica podría aceptarlo, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía nada ser práctica.

Y tampoco amable.

—Cuánto me alegro por ti —le dijo, soltándose la mano—. Ha debido de ser una gran sorpresa.

—Qué bien que encuentres divertido mi historial médico.

—Yo no creo que nada de esto sea divertido. Particularmente, tus insinuaciones sobre mi honestidad. ¿Se lo has contado a tu novia?

Porras, no había querido mencionar a Jessica porque sabía que parecería celosa. Esme apartó la mirada para no delatar sus emociones.

—Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia —dijo él, alargando una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente.

Las luces de los barcos en el puerto se convirtieron en un borrón. Demonios, esas manos de cirujano eran capaces de los movimientos más meticulosos y podían hacer que hasta una ceja se convirtiese en una zona erógena.

—Bueno, pero debería saber que tú puedes…

Carlisle la tomó por los hombros entonces.

—No es asunto de Jessica, no tiene por qué saberlo.

¿Significaba eso que no se acostaban juntos o que con ella había tenido más cuidado? Pero no quería que le importase la respuesta porque odiaba que tuviese tanto poder sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba tan cerca parecía tener fiebre, pensó, enfadada consigo misma. Y resultaba demasiado fácil olvidar lo que era importante en ese momento y difícil mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Qué te han dicho en el laboratorio?

Carlos deslizó las manos por sus brazos antes de meterlas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Puedo darte la lectura de movilidad y el recuento de espermatozoides, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero aunque las posibilidades son muy pequeñas —Carlisle tragó saliva—, la verdad es que, de manera inesperada, existe la posibilidad de que pueda tener hijos.

Ese gesto, verlo tragar saliva, decía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Y, contra su voluntad, Esme sintió cierta compasión por él. Qué día tan complicado para Carlisle… aunque eso no excusaba que hubiera traicionado su amistad en los últimos meses. Pero lo importante no era eso, lo importante era hacer planes para el niño.

Esme se mordió los labios.

—Me imagino que ha sido una sorpresa para ti.

—Mis sentimientos son irrelevantes —la interrumpió él, volviendo a ponerse esa máscara de frialdad que usaba tan a menudo—. He hablado con un colega de ginecología y podemos hacer una prueba cuando estés de doce a catorce semanas para determinar la paternidad.

¿Seguía dudando de su palabra?, pensó Lilah, atónita. Y ella sintiendo compasión por él…

Furiosa, se apartó.

—Muy bien. Has dicho lo que querías decir, ya puedes marcharte.

—En realidad, no he terminado.

—Pues lo siento, pero yo ya he tenido más que suficiente de tu compañía por un día.

—Sé que hoy ha sido un día difícil para los dos, Esme. Y sea el resultado el que sea, la verdad es que tendremos que vernos. O por el embarazo o porque trabajamos juntos. Supongo que tú no tienes intención de dejar el hospital y yo tampoco.

—Pero eso no ha evitado que te comportases como un idiota integral desde el mes de diciembre —Esme clavó un dedo en su torso—. Puede que otras personas estén dispuestas a soportar tus cambios de humor porque eras una leyenda en el hospital incluso antes de descubrirse que eres de sangre real, pero en mi opinión eso no te disculpa en absoluto.

—Y tienes toda la razón —dijo él, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y el poder de esa sonrisa era abrumador.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. Tienes razón, he sido… ¿cómo me has llamado antes, un idiota integral?

Esme se dejó caer en el sofá, intentando asimilar aquella nueva sorpresa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has cambiado de opinión?

Carlisle se sentó en un sillón gris, frente a ella.

—Fue al verte con Jessica en la oficina.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Deberíamos haber hablado después de nuestra impetuosa noche juntos.

Sorprendida de nuevo, Esme se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba.

—Sigo diciendo lo que dije a la mañana siguiente —Carlisle la miraba intensamente, sus manos estaban tan cerca que podría tocarla en cualquier momento—. No debería haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan tejos, pero también debería haber imaginado que nuestra relación no volvería a ser la de antes.

Durante los últimos meses, él había trabajado más horas que nunca y no tenía un rato libre para tomar un café con ella, como solían hacer antes. Aunque, aparentemente, sí había encontrado tiempo para salir con Jessica.

Demonios, el monstruo de ojos verdes era tenaz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenemos una semana antes de la prueba de paternidad y propongo que la aprovechemos.

Esme lo miró, recelosa. ¿Decía eso por el beso? Aunque podría haberse dejado llevar por la tentación unas semanas antes, ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada debía ser juiciosa.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Vamos a tomarnos una semana de vacaciones. Dejaremos Washington y el trabajo atrás para concentrarnos en aclarar las cosas.

¿Quería irse de vacaciones, él, que jamás se tomaba un día libre?

La oferta era tan inesperada, que Esme se preguntó si hablaría en serio. Pero ella sabía cuál sería el resultado de la prueba de paternidad y aquélla podría ser su única oportunidad de resolver sus sentimientos por Carlisle. La única oportunidad de proteger su corazón para las muchas veces que tendría que verlo en el futuro.

—Una semana fuera del hospital —repitió—. ¿Solos tú y yo?

—Eso es —Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y, al hacerlo, un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente. Trabajaba tantas horas que incluso olvidaba cortarse el pelo.

—¿Y qué pasará con tus pacientes… con esa niña afgana a la que has operado hoy?

—Mi parte del proceso ha terminado y otros médicos se ocuparán de ella. En cuanto a los demás pacientes, permite que te recuerde que no soy el único cirujano del hospital.

Desde luego que no. Y esos cirujanos le debían horas de trabajo por las innumerable veces que se había hecho cargo de sus pacientes, por los incontables días de fiesta en los que se había quedado de guardia para que ellos pudieran estar con sus familias.

Aun así, no podía creer que Carlisle estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo todo. Tenía que haber alguna trampa.

—¿Dónde iríamos?

—¿Qué tal a Colorado? Mi familia tiene una casa allí.

—¿Quién más vive en esa casa?

—Nadie. En realidad, es un hotel, pero ahora está vacío, completamente a nuestra disposición.

¿Solos, los dos? Aunque no estaba preparada para conocer a su familia, tampoco estaba segura de que pasar una semana a solas con su ex amante fuese una gran idea.

Aunque el recuerdo de lo mal que se había portado con ella podría ser una protección. Esme pensó en la vida que crecía dentro de ella y supo que no tenía alternativa. Aquél era un niño inesperado, en un momento en el que había empezado a preguntarse si tal vez la maternidad no estaba en su futuro. Pero desde el momento en que oyó el latido de ese corazoncito en la ecografía supo que haría cualquier cosa, absolutamente cualquier cosa por su hijo.

Incluyendo pasar una semana a solas con Carlisle Cullen de Denali.

Frente al portal del edificio de Esme, Carlisle subió a su Mercedes SUV y apoyó el brazo sobre el volante. Por las ventanillas tintadas veía caer la lluvia y escuchaba el sonido de las olas…

Los sitios de playa le gustaban, como a sus hermanos, seguramente porque les recordaban a la isla de San Rinaldo. Su hermano mediano, Jasper, había salido de la fortaleza que su padre había construido en la costa de Florida para crear hoteles frente al mar antes de instalarse en Martha's Vineyard. Edward, el más joven de los tres, se había ido a un clima más cálido en la bahía de Galveston, donde se había convertido en un magnate naviero. Irónicamente, incluso su hermanastra, Rosalie, había pasado gran parte de su vida en Pensacola, Florida, antes de instalarse con su marido en Hilton Head, Carolina del Sur.

De modo que parecía evidente que esa atracción por la costa era algo genético.

El científico que había en él ni siquiera protestó por tal pensamiento porque sentía la prueba en sus venas. Sólo una vez había sentido algo tan poderoso, la noche que pasó con Lilah. Y durante los últimos meses había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no pedirle que la repitiesen. No podía ser, tenía que seguir adelante.

Aquel día había demostrado su fracaso y ahora iba a pasar una semana con ella… siete días para solucionar las cosas, para hacer las paces y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo que duraría el resto de sus vidas. O se quedaba con ella para ser el padre de su hijo o la arrancaba de su corazón si había mentido sobre la paternidad del niño.

Para conseguir ese objetivo necesitaba alejarla de allí, estar en un sitio que él pudiese controlar, sin sorpresas del trabajo o de la prensa.

Carlisle sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y llamó a su hermano Jasper, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al derrocado trono de San Rinaldo.

Duarte contestó inmediatamente.

—Dime, hermano.

Carlisle no se molestó en disculparse por llamar tan tarde, tres horas más tarde para Duarte, que vivía en la Costa Este. Sus hermanos y él no hablaban a menudo, pero cuando uno llamaba, los demás lo dejaban todo.

—Solamente llamo para ver cómo está nuestro padre.

Eliezer Cullen de Denali llevaba seis meses muy enfermo por un problema renal.

—Sigue aguantando. Es duro, ya sabes. Estoy empezando a creer que va a salir de ésta después de todo.

Desde una perspectiva médica, Carlisle sabía que no había muchas posibilidades, de modo que optó por hablar de otra cosa.

—Puede que vaya a visitarlo en unos días. Pero no se lo diré hasta que esté seguro.

«Seguro de que el hijo que Esme espera es hijo mío».

—Dime cuándo quieres ir. Alice y yo estaremos allí.

Carlisle escuchó entonces un frufrú de sábanas y el murmullo de una mujer. Jasper estaba comprometido con una periodista, una elección extraña y absolutamente absurda, especialmente sabiendo cómo era su hermano. Pero se había enamorado. No le cupo la menor duda cuando lo vio con ella en la boda de Antonio, un par de meses antes.

Normalmente, no le gustaba ir a la isla en la que habían vivido desde que se fueron de San Rinaldo porque había tantos malos recuerdos allí… el centro de rehabilitación y la clínica en los que había pasado la mayor parte de sus años de adolescencia. Sus hermanos eran los únicos amigos que tuvo allí y entre las operaciones y las largas estancias en la clínica. Carlisle no había podido aprender mucho sobre relaciones.

Entonces miró la puerta del histórico edificio de Esme, pensativo.

—Puede que vaya con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

—Una amiga.

Cuando miró hacia el ático, le pareció que Esme estaba en la ventana, pero la luz se apagó enseguida. Debía de haberse ido a dormir. Y se puso nervioso al imaginarse quitándole la ropa, tumbándola sobre el colchón, entrando en ella…

Y esperando que ese hijo fuera suyo para poder hacer el amor con Esme una y otra vez y a la porra las consecuencias en su bien ordenado mundo.

—Vamos a pasar unos días juntos mientras echo un vistazo a algunas de las inversiones familiares.

Eliezer tenía propiedades por todo Estados Unidos, incluso algunas fuera del país. Inversiones inteligentes, sí, pero también adquiridas para crear confusión sobre el paradero de la familia real.

Eliezer había empezado a repartir esas propiedades entre sus hijos y, aunque a él no podía importarle menos su herencia, sabía que era inteligente proteger los intereses familiares. Además, con ese dinero podía hacer donativos a organizaciones benéficas. Podía hacer posible que niños de países subdesarrollados pudieran recibir tratamiento médico, que disfrutasen de su infancia como él no había podido hacerlo.

Pero se negaba a pensar en el pasado. Él prefería mirar hacia delante y controlar su futuro… y normalmente tenía éxito. Pero en un día como aquél, el pasado, sus heridas y la sensación de pérdida parecían más cerca que nunca.

Suspirando. Carlisle contuvo la tentación de imaginar el rostro de un niño. Su hijo.

Esperaba con todo su corazón que Esme no lo hubiese engañado. Y si decía la verdad… si decía la verdad, no podría seguir viviendo la existencia solitaria que lo aislaba del pasado.

—Jasper, te llamaré dentro de unos días. Que duermas bien, hermano.

Después de cortar la comunicación volvió a mirar hacia las oscuras ventanas del ático, donde Esme seguramente ya estaría durmiendo. Sola esa noche, pero no por mucho más tiempo.

Al día siguiente empezaría su campaña para recuperarla con un viaje a la casa familiar de Valí, Colorado. Con un poco de suerte, un par de noches frente a la chimenea derretirían su fría mirada y el bloque de hielo que Carlisle había sentido en el pecho desde aquella mañana que Esme se fue de su cama.


	5. capitulo 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Esme no paraba de correr desde que se levantó de la cama esa mañana. Había hecho montones de llamadas al hospital para que su secretaria cancelase las reuniones de esa semana mientras hacía el equipaje, se vestía y dejaba el ático limpio para aquella escapada con Carlisle.

Pero mientras iban al aeropuerto, con la lluvia golpeando el techo solar de la limusina, se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que estaba haciendo.

No podía creer que hubiera aceptado ir con él o que Carlisle hiciera algo tan impulsivo siendo un hombre naturalmente metódico. Tal vez por eso había aceptado. Debía de estar tan abrumado como ella para sugerir algo así.

Aunque no parecía abrumado mientras hablaba por teléfono con los médicos a los que había dejado sus casos. No, miraba por la ventanilla totalmente concentrado, pensando en sus pacientes.

Incluso con vaqueros y Jersey daba la impresión de ser un hombre que lo tenía todo controlado. Su dedicación a los pacientes la emocionaba y tal vez por eso no le pidió al conductor que la llevase de vuelta a casa.

Aquel día, Carlisle estaba comprobando el estado de la niña afgana a la que había operado el día anterior, dando órdenes y consejos al resto de su equipo.

Nerviosa, Esme empezó a sentir un picor en el cuello y metió la mano bajo la cremallera del vestido de cachemir.

Carlos cortó la comunicación en ese momento y se volvió hacia ella.

—Me imagino que habrás podido dejarlo todo arreglado para viajar hoy. Ayer no te pregunté, discúlpame.

—Hablé con mi médico y me dijo que no había ningún problema. He traído vitaminas y sé cuidar de mí misma, no te preocupes.

—¿Quieres beber algo, agua mineral, un refresco? —le preguntó Carlisle, señalando la mini-nevera.

—No, gracias.

—¿Tienes mareos por las mañanas?

—Sí, casi todos los días —respondió Esme—. Las náuseas no son agradables, pero puedo soportarlas —añadió, sospechando que Carlisle quería relegarla al papel de paciente—. ¿Y por qué tanto interés por el embarazo de repente? ¿Buscas pruebas de que no estoy de tres meses?

—Esme…

—Supongo que sabrás que una mujer embarazada puede viajar hasta que está de ocho meses.

Carlisle pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Se supone que debemos encontrar un terreno común.

Aunque tenía razón, Esme seguía molesta.

—¿Cómo puedes olvidar lo que pasó ayer y portarte como si no ocurriese nada?

—Es cuestión de dejar las cosas atrás. Y tú haces lo mismo todos los días. ¿Cómo si no funcionas durante una crisis en el hospital?

—Eso es diferente. La vida no es una crisis continua.

—Si tú lo dices…

¿Su embarazo era una crisis para él? ¿Entonces por qué había sugerido que pasaran unos días juntos, para controlar los daños?

—Me imagino que te relajarás en algún momento, que tirarás esas barreras tan altas.

—Bajar la guardia es un error peligroso.

¿Peligroso?

—¿Por tu familia?

—Ah, por fin has recordado mis raíces reales.

—¿Por qué lo dices así? Suena raro.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Siempre agradecí que me tratases de la misma forma cuando se descubrió mi identidad.

—¿Es por eso por lo que cambió nuestra relación? ¿Es por eso por lo que ocurrió lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Carlisle se pasó una mano por la cara, pensativo.

—En parte, supongo. Tú eras la única persona que no me hacía preguntas.

Porque había visto que los demás lo trataban de otra manera y se daba cuenta de que eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Y, francamente, su trabajo en el hospital le parecía mucho más admirable que su sangre azul.

Que prefiriese vivir en el anonimato la impresionaba, además.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

—¿Por qué?

—Por decir eso.

Por hacerla sentir que pasar una semana con él era lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba aquel viaje.

Lo necesitaba a él.

Sin darse cuenta, miró su boca, tan masculina y tan tierna a veces. Recordó entonces la primera vez que se besaron en la cena benéfica, en el jardín del ático, con una romántica nevada dándole un brillo de cristal a todo. En cuanto la boca de Carlisle rozó la suya sintió que provocaba un incendio en su interior.

Como el que estaba empezando a provocar en ese momento.

Sería fácil apoyarse en él, volver a sentir lo que había sentido esa noche. Qué curiosa mezcla de sentimientos experimentaba por aquel hombre. Lo que sentía por él no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes y todos los demás hombres palidecían en comparación. Aunque era un error, porque Carlisle seguía sin confiar en ella.

El golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo del coche parecía encerrarlos en un capullo, alejados de todo lo demás. Carlisle inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia ella, cerca, pero no tan cerca como para besarla. Evidentemente, estaba haciéndole saber que quería hacerlo, pero esperaba que ella diera el primer paso.

Esme tragó saliva. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Podría retomar su relación con él antes de que la llegada del niño lo complicase todo? ¿Sería capaz de disfrutar del placer que encontraba con Carlisle sin pensar en nada más?

La espaciosa limusina estaba llena de posibilidades. Además, llevaba un vestido, de modo que podría sentarse sobre él o echarse hacia atrás e invitarlo a colocarse encima…

El deseo se convirtió en un cosquilleo que la hizo cerrar las piernas.

El conductor de la limusina tomó la salida de la autopista y Esme se puso colorada al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de echarse en los brazos de Carlisle. Nerviosa, se deslizó un poco más hacia la puerta, tirando del bajo de su vestido hasta que casi rozó el borde de las botas negras.

La limusina se detuvo entonces. Habían llegado al aeropuerto y, aunque saldrían del coche enseguida, sólo estarían cambiando aquel sitio por el interior de un _jet_ privado.

Antes de que pudiera disimular los nervios, el conductor le abrió la puerta, sujetando un paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia. Esme miró el aeropuerto privado, un sencillo edificio de madera con cuatro hangares y una sola pista. Un Learjet estaba despegando en ese momento.

Mientras dos hombres de traje oscuro se acercaban para hablar con Carlisle, Esme no podía dejar de mirar a una familia que esperaba en la puerta de la terminal. El padre intentaba que el hijo mayor no se metiese en los charcos mientras la mujer sostenía a un bebé con un impermeable amarillo que lo cubría por completo.

Sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano al abdomen mientras disimulaba un suspiro. Pero era difícil contener la esperanza, especialmente cuando Carlisle había dado el primer paso.

Haciéndose ilusiones, pero intentando contenerlas al mismo tiempo, miró hacia la puerta de la pequeña terminal donde empezaría su viaje.

Había una joven con un paraguas rojo que los saludaba con la mano.

Una chica cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar.

Esme estuvo a punto de tropezar.

No podía ser…

Pero un segundo después sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. La chica no era otra que Jessica Netwon, la supuesta ex novia de Carlisle.

Demonios.

Carlisle hizo una mueca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jessica Netwon en el aeropuerto?

No entendía qué hacía allí. Le había dejado claro, de la manera más amable posible, que no podía haber nada entre ellos. Y Jessica parecía haberlo entendido. Sí, se había mostrado decepcionada, pero no demasiado.

Carlisle aceptó el paraguas que le ofrecía el conductor y tomó a Esme del brazo. Pero su expresión dejaba bien claro que también ella había visto a Jessica.

No podía haber elegido peor momento, pensó. Los progresos que había hecho durante el viaje en la limusina quedaron destrozados en un segundo.

—¡Hola! —los llamó Jessica—. ¡Aquí, aquí!

Carlisle miró a Esme de soslayo y vio que tenía los labios apretados, los tacones de sus botas repiqueteaban sobre el suelo mojado con evidente furia. La había visto caminar con el mismo ritmo cuando salía de un consejo de administración particularmente irritante.

Pero aquél no era el momento de preguntarse por qué la conocía tan bien como para distinguir su estado de ánimo por un simple taconeo.

Deteniéndose al lado de Jessica, Carlisle intentó contener su frustración.

—Cuánto me alegro de haber llegado antes de que os marchaseis —dijo Jessica.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?

—No es un secreto de estado, ¿no? Sólo quería despedirme —Jessica cerró el paraguas y miró a Esme con cara de sorpresa—. Pero no sabía que ibais a viajar juntos. Ayer no me lo dijiste.

Atónito por su aparición cuando el día anterior le había dejado claro que no había nada entre ellos, Carlisle se preguntó cómo era posible que se hubiera equivocado tanto con Nancy.

¿Qué lo había hecho salir con ella después de estar con Esme?, se preguntó. Eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Tal vez había elegido a Jessica precisamente por eso.

¿Tan asustado lo había dejado su noche con Esme?, se preguntó. Eso era algo sobre lo que debería meditar.

—Sólo quería charlar contigo un momento… sobre lo que hablamos ayer en el hospital —siguió Jessica.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas —intervino Esme—. Si me perdonáis un minuto…

—No, no te vayas —Carlisle la tomó del brazo—. Jessica, lo siento, pero no tenemos nada más que decir. Creo que ayer lo dejé bien claro.

Hablaba con firmeza, intentando no ser cruel. Pero Jessica debía entender que no podía haber nada más entre ellos.

La chica dejó de sonreír.

—Sí, tienes razón. Perdona por haber venido, sólo quería que nos despidiéramos de una forma más amistosa —le espetó, mirando a Esme con una sonrisa helada—. Que tengáis buen viaje.

Abriendo su paraguas, Jessica corrió hacia el aparcamiento y Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, molesta consigo mismo por no haber sido más claro el día anterior.

Cuando el coche desapareció del aparcamiento, se volvió para mirar a Esme.

—¿Vamos a encontrar más fans esperando antes de subir al avión? —le preguntó ella, irónica.

—Lo que me preocupa es cómo se ha enterado de que estaríamos aquí —Carlisle sacó el móvil del bolsillo, pero enseguida volvió a guardarlo—. Y qué sabe de nuestros planes de viaje.

Tenía que llamar al jefe de seguridad de su familia. Quería seducir a Esme, pero lo más importante en aquel momento era su seguridad. Una vez que estuvieran en el avión, intentaría averiguar cómo había descubierto Jessica Netwon su itinerario.

Esme se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para mirar el cielo nocturno por la ventanilla. Cualquier cosa para no mirar a Carlisle, que dormía en el otro asiento.

Antes de despegar había estado haciendo llamadas a cierto «equipo de seguridad» que ella no sabía que tuviera, para averiguar cómo había descubierto Jessica que estarían en el aeropuerto a esa hora.

Un equipo de seguridad. Y después de darle órdenes a «su gente», se había quedado dormido en un segundo, una habilidad que tenían la mayoría de los cirujanos, que aprovechaban para descansar durante los largos turnos en el hospital.

¿Cómo podía parecerle tan familiar pero tan diferente fuera del hospital?, se preguntó. Ella no era millonaria, pero tenía cierta seguridad económica y había crecido rodeada de estrellas de cine debido al trabajo de su padre… aunque solían vivir por encima de sus posibilidades.

Aun así, su experiencia con los ricos y famosos no podía compararse con el nivel de la familia Cullen de Denali. Aunque no podía negar que la atraía físicamente, se negaba a dejarse llevar por ese mundo de itinerarios secretos, limusinas y _jets_ privados. Y una decidida radióloga cuyo comportamiento empezaba a parecer seriamente perturbado.

Esme se agarró al brazo del asiento. Ver a Jessica Netwon esperando era un buen recordatorio de lo poco que sabía sobre Carlisle. Y lo importante que era ir con cuidado.

Entonces miró por la ventanilla de nuevo. Si su relación fuese como la que habían mantenido durante cuatro años, antes de esa cena benéfica que lo había cambiado todo… entonces era capaz de disimular la atracción que sentía por el cirujano que aparecía en sus sueños.

Carlisle no creía que los sueños fueran en blanco y negro. Los suyos siempre habían sido en vividos colores, totalmente reales. Tal vez porque siempre había tenido un sueño ligero.

De niño le habían enseñado a estar en guardia permanentemente y más tarde el sueño le había sido negado debido al dolor de las operaciones. Y ahora tenía que estar alerta para controlar a sus pacientes.

En aquel momento, el sueño se mezclaba con el ruido de los motores del avión y el perfume de Esme… un perfume que lo llevaba de vuelta a la cena benéfica de tres meses antes…

Dos enormes árboles de Navidad decoraban el salón de actos del hospital. Carlisle tomó un sorbo de agua mineral, negándose a tomar alcohol hasta que terminase la fiesta. Aunque las Navidades significaban celebraciones y reuniones familiares para la mayoría de la gente, él prefería una botella de _whisky_… a solas.

Pero antes tenía que cumplir con su obligación.

Odiaba estar allí, pero su presencia era necesaria. A los ricos patronos del hospital les gustaba tratar con los médicos que usaban su dinero para salvar vidas.

Y, desde que se descubrió su verdadera identidad, él era la celebridad del momento. Carlisle entregaría tranquilamente su herencia si así se ahorrase tomar parte en aquel circo. Pero ni siquiera la fortuna de su familia sería suficiente para librarle de aquello.

Le dolía la espalda después de un día de trabajo en el quirófano y ver a Esme fue la única distracción agradable en un día agotador. Su pelo castaño rojizo estaba sujeto en un recogido del que escapaban algunos mechones en lugar del moño prieto que solía hacerse a diario. Durante las horas de oficina llevaba trajes de chaqueta oscuros, capas y capas de ropa que lo hacían imaginarse a sí mismo desnudándola poco a poco. Pero esa noche llevaba un vestido que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y Carlisle tuvo que cerrar los puños para contenerse.

El vestido dorado que llevaba era una especie de túnica que le daba un aspecto de diosa griega, las lentejuelas brillaban bajo las luces de las lámparas. Pero el brillo de sus hombros hacía palidecer todo lo demás.

Sonriendo, ella se inclinó hacia la persona con la que estaba hablando antes de acercarse a él, con la tela del vestido acariciando sus piernas.

Llevaba cuatro años resistiéndose a esa atracción, pero era algo persistente, presente en cada momento, cada día más doloroso.

Esa noche, con los recuerdos de aquella última Navidad en San Rinaldo y de las balas que habían matado a su madre, Carlisle no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse.


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo Cinco

El teléfono del avión sonó en ese momento y Esme apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, indecisa. Iba a levantarse para contestar, pero Carlisle se despertó sobresaltado y tomó el auricular a toda prisa.

—¿Sí? —murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Y, de repente, volvió a estar alerta, de nuevo era el cirujano al que ella conocía tan bien. Después de murmurar, «muy bien», «de acuerdo» y «tenme al corriente», un par de veces, volvió a colgar y se levantó del asiento haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Aparentemente, Jessica descubrió mis planes de viajar por una nota que Angela había dejado sobre su escritorio. Y si ése es el caso, sólo conoce la localización del aeropuerto.

Esme asintió con la cabeza.

—Es un alivio pensar que Jessica no estará esperándonos cuando aterricemos en Vail.

—Siento haber dormido tanto rato —se disculpó él entonces, mirando el reloj—. Debes de tener hambre. El auxiliar de vuelo puede traer algo de comer. Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Qué tal una hamburguesa doble con queso y beicon, pastel de chocolate y helado de fresa? —bromeó Esme.

Carlisle pulsó un botón.

—Veremos lo que se puede hacer.

—No, no, era una broma. La verdad es que aún no tengo hambre. Sólo necesito estirar un poco las piernas. Los asientos son fabulosos, por cierto —le dijo. Lo eran, como lo era todo en aquel avión privado—. Pero me duele la espalda si estoy sentada mucho tiempo.

Carlisle la estudiaba, con el ceno fruncido, pero sin decir nada. Esos anchos hombros bajo el jersey de cachemir negro parecían llamarla… y cuando miró su boca, Esme no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios.

Carlisle y ella tenían una conexión sensual, lo sabía, pero no había una conexión emocional. Y mientras recordase eso, sería capaz de proteger su corazón.

Él se acercó entonces para poner los dedos en la base de su espina dorsal.

—¿Qué haces?

Cuando siguió aplicando presión, Esme dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—No, sólo un poco… Justo ahí.

Carlisle sabía qué hacer, estaba claro. Él vivía sufriendo constantes dolores y sin quejarse nunca.

—No te preocupes, ya se me está pasando.

—Sólo intento ser considerado, así que deja de discutir. Órdenes del médico.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Qué especial hubiera sido eso de haber ocurrido el día después de que se acostaran juntos, pensó. O si él se hubiera disculpado apropiadamente el día anterior por haber sido un imbécil durante todos esos meses. O si le hubiera dado una explicación razonable para su comportamiento.

Pero no lo había hecho y ella era una mujer práctica. Y, por lo tanto, disfrutaría de aquel masaje todo lo posible. Era algo físico, no tenía nada que ver con sus emociones.

Hablar, sin embargo, la ayudaría a recordar la realidad.

—No hemos hablado desde que subimos al avión. ¿Es tuyo?

—Mi familia posee una pequeña flota de aviones privados —contestó él—. Es una buena inversión que, además, nos permite viajar donde sea sin tener que esperar colas o compartir asientos con desconocidos.

—Y nadie conoce vuestros itinerarios.

—Ésa es la idea. Afortunadamente, yo he podido llevar una vida relativamente normal desde que se dio a conocer mi identidad. Tú diriges el hospital con mano de hierro y te lo agradezco, pero en el mundo real debo tener cuidado.

Eso explicaba que pareciese tan preocupado por la repentina aparición de Jessica.

Carlisle siguió masajeando su espalda hasta llegar a los hombros.

—Así, relájate, déjate ir —murmuró.

Incapaz de resistirse. Esme inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la menta de su pasta de dientes. ¿Cómo sería si le dijera eso mientras hacían cosas más… íntimas?, se preguntó.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías.

—De modo que tu familia tiene una flota de aviones privados para los ricos y famosos —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ella había viajado en aviones privados con su padre cuando era niña. Pero pensar en su padre era peor que pensar en Jessica.

—En realidad, mi padre diversificó la compañía hace unos años, de modo que cuando no necesitamos ningún avión, se usan para servicios de emergencia. Incluso de rescate.

—Ah, de modo que es un filántropo. Se parece a ti entonces.

—Tú eres la primera persona que dice eso.

—¿Cómo describirías a tu padre?

Carlisle se puso tenso.

—Está enfermo.

No era eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Esme intentó volverse para mirarlo, pero en ese momento estaba estirando su espalda y no podía hacerlo.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Tiene un problema de hígado —respondió él—. Durante nuestra huida de San Rinaldo pasó algún tiempo escondido, viviendo en pésimas condiciones sanitarias.

Ella había leído algo sobre la familia real de San Rinaldo, pero no conocía los detalles. Y escuchar eso de labios de Carlisle la hacía imaginar el miedo que debieron de pasar.

—Debió de ser horrible para tu familia.

—No fue fácil, desde luego —murmuró él, masajeando sus hombros—. Nosotros no estábamos con él. Mi madre, mis hermanos y yo habíamos tomado una ruta diferente cuando los rebeldes atacaron. Mi padre no quería que nos capturasen a todos, de modo que tomó una ruta diferente.

—¿Cuántos años tenías tú entonces?

—Trece.

Carlisle metió la mano bajo el vestido, presionando vértebra a vértebra. El sensual roce de sus manos era tal contraste con lo que le estaba contando… pero Carlisle siempre había sido una pura contradicción. El cirujano compasivo, el severo profesional.

El tierno amante, el amigo reservado.

Era evidente que quería mantener su relación en un plano físico más que emocional. Y sería perfecto, ya que ella había pensado lo mismo… hasta unos meses antes.

Esme echó la cabeza hacia delante mientras él seguía dándole un más que bienvenido masaje.

Notó que bajaba la cremallera del vestido, sólo un poco, pero contuvo la respiración.

—Sólo estoy dándote un masaje en la espalda para que estés más cómoda.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Crees que soy tonta?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no haré nada, a menos que tú me lo pidas.

A Esme se le aceleró el corazón ante la imagen que conjuraba esa frase. Pero se obligó a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa. Ninguna tentación la llevaría a un terreno tan peligroso otra vez. Ella no sería la próxima Jessica Netwon, corriendo hacia su coche mientras Carlisle la miraba con total frialdad.

—No voy a pedirte nada más.

—Eso suena como un reto.

Esme se volvió ligeramente para mirarlo, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que si se movieran un milímetro, podrían besarse.

—¿De verdad prometes no hacer nada más?

Carlisle la miraba con esos ojos suyos, tan serlos. Era evidente que la deseaba. No estaba pensando en otra mujer.

—Tienes mi palabra. Dime que pare y lo haré, sin dudar —dijo con voz ronca.

—Entonces, sigue con lo que estás haciendo.

Podía manejarlo, pensó. Pero se preguntaba hasta dónde querría llevar aquel juego.

Carlisle bajó un poco más la cremallera y siguió masajeando de forma persistente la zona dolorida hasta la base de la espina dorsal, sus dedos rozaron el elástico de las braguitas.

El vestido empezó a caer hacia delante y cruzó los brazos para sujetarlo en su sitio, pero no podía decirle que parase. La presión de sus manos, tan cerca de donde las quería, donde las necesitaba, sólo servía para excitarla.

Estaban jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero confiaba en él y si había prometido no seguir adelante sin su permiso, lo haría. De modo que se dejó llevar.

Aquel hombre había convertido los masajes en un arte, pensó. El roce de sus manos la calmaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo, era a la vez el experto cirujano y el irritante príncipe.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre la tocó…

Según los libros sobre el embarazo que había leído, el dolor de espalda aumentaría con el paso de los meses, como un cósmico preludio al parto. De repente, Esme sintió cierta ansiedad al pensar en ese día, un día que tendría que vivir sola.

—Tranquila —murmuró Carlisle, tirando de ella hacia atrás—. No pienses en nada. Te estás poniendo tensa otra vez y, aunque me encanta darte un masaje, no quiero que el esfuerzo sea en balde.

Había puesto las manos bajo sus pechos, tan cerca que sus pezones se endurecieron bajo el sujetador. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda, apretado contra su columna. Le gustaría echarse hacia atrás y frotarse contra él, tomar sus manos y ponerlas sobre sus pechos…

Sólo era algo físico, se recordó a sí misma. Pero su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a esfumarse.

—Creo que es hora de parar.

Carlisle se apartó de inmediato. Sin decir una palabra, sin protestar. Pero su cuerpo protestó de manera bien clara. Sujetando el vestido, Esme se volvió para mirarlo, con el corazón acelerado.

—Los dos… —empezó a decir, pero le temblaba la voz y tuvo que carraspear antes de seguir—. Los dos sabemos que hay una atracción entre nosotros. Y también sé que puedo desearte aunque no me gustes demasiado, pero no creo que fuese buena idea empezar algo que…

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió él—. No tengo intención de seducirte.

—Ah —murmuró Esme. Eso sí que era dejarla a una sin palabras—. ¿Entonces a qué ha venido ese seductor masaje?

Carlisle bajó las manos.

—Lo he hecho para que te relajases y para que te convencieras de que no voy a lanzarme sobre ti. Y puedes seguir disfrutando, no tienes que estar en guardia.

Hablaba con total confianza, con absoluta seguridad.

Incluso en vaqueros, aquel hombre era un príncipe, destinado a liderar y, en aquel momento, le gustaría seguirlo.

«Respira», se dijo a sí misma. «Respira».

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Carlisle sonrió, el brillo de sus ojos oscuros hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Voy a besarte.


	7. capitulo 6

Capítulo Seis

Con la suave piel de Esme tatuada en su memoria, grabada en su cerebro, marcada en su alma, Carlisle inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Pero no para rozar sus labios, sino para apoderarse de su boca.

La había advertido, le había dado tiempo para apartarse y ella no había protestado, no le había pedido que parase. Tal vez no estaba cumpliendo su palabra, pero necesitaba que supiera cuánto la deseaba. Y le dolería como un demonio apartarse, pero lo haría si ella se lo pidiera.

Carlisle empezó a explorar su boca, preguntándose cómo era posible que le pareciese tan familiar. Habría reconocido su sabor, su aroma, en cualquier parte.

Estaba quitando capas de Esme con la misma seguridad con la que ella levantaba su jersey para acariciar su torso. Con la misma que él bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

Sólo las braguitas se interponían entre sus manos y la piel femenina. Le había dicho que durante esa semana deberían intentar entenderse, llegar a un acuerdo, pero el suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies.

Ella agarró su jersey, seduciéndolo con un simple roce de sus manos, de su lengua.

Nadie lo excitaba como Esme. Nadie más que ella lo hacía olvidar el dolor de su espalda, el persistente fantasma del pasado. En sus brazos incluso podía olvidar el deseo de borrar la pena y la agonía de su adolescencia, de los niños que lo necesitaban, niños a los que a menudo fallaba como lo hacían todos los médicos.

Y, por todas esas razones, necesitaba tener cuidado con aquella mujer. La única mujer que podía hacerlo olvidar su propio fracaso.

Llevando aire a sus pulmones, algo que hizo poco por evitar que respirase el aroma de Esme, Carlisle apartó las manos y volvió a subir la cremallera del vestido. Miró luego esos ojos de color esmeralda, esos labios húmedos, todas las señales del efecto que sus besos ejercían en ella.

Esme puso las manos sobre su torso.

—Pensé que no ibas a seducirme.

—¿Te he seducido con un beso? —intentó bromear él.

—No seas idiota. Tú sabes que sí.

—También sé qué más me gustaría hacerte, pero prometí no seguir adelante a menos que tú me lo pidieras —le recordó Carlisle—. Además, creo que estamos a punto de aterrizar.

En ese momento, oyeron por el altavoz:

—Les habla el piloto. Por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones de seguridad. Estamos a punto de aterrizar en Vali, Colorado. En nombre de mi copiloto y en el mío propio, deseo que hayan tenido un viaje agradable.

Habían llegado. Y pronto tendría a Esme para él solo en una casa vacía con ocho habitaciones. No sabía si era un genio o un completo imbécil.

Pero si había alguna posibilidad de que Esme fuera la madre de su hijo, tenían que conocerse mejor fuera del ambiente de trabajo, de modo que aquel viaje tenía sentido. Y aquel beso le había recordado lo bien que se llevaban.

Pero, con hijo o sin él, necesitaba encontrar la forma de arrancar a Esme de su corazón, y de su cuerpo, antes de que rompiera todas sus defensas.

Permanentemente.

Unos días a solas con Carlisle de repente le parecían una eternidad.

Mientras el coche subía por el sendero helado, Esme estudió la casa, cruzando los dedos para que hubiera gente de servicio. No porque quisiera ser atendida las veinticuatro horas del día, sino porque necesitaba algo que impidiera que se acostase con aquel hombre. Carlisle, mientras tanto, iba dándole detalles sobre la zona.

La casa tenía tres plantas en el centro, pero varios niveles a los lados. Era una especie de chalé alpino _art decó_ que, de inmediato, la cautivó. Construida en madera en la cima de una montaña, tenía enormes ventanales… y las luces encendidas, una señal de que allí había gente.

Carlisle conducía el cuatro por cuatro entre los pinos, con ramas cubiertas de nieve, sin dejar de contarle cosas sobre Vali, Colorado. Desde que el piloto anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar parecía haber pasado de seductor a experto guía turístico.

Por fin, detuvo el coche en un garaje que parecía medir doscientos metros. Esme había crecido en una familia de clase acomodada, pero incluso ella se quedó asombrada al ver los vehículos que la rodeaban, desde un Lamborghini a un Mercedes descapotable y otros automóviles de alta gama.

Carlisle vivía de manera espartana en Tacoma, pero aparentemente, su familia no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de «juguetes».

Antes de que pudiera desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, él había salido del cuatro por cuatro para abrirle la puerta. Su cojera era más pronunciada en aquel momento, pensó Esme. Tal vez estaba siendo un día muy largo para él. Y, sin embargo, no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

Sabía que tenía un bastón en su despacho, pero jamás lo había visto usarlo. Era un hombre orgulloso, sin duda. Ofrecerle su brazo estaba fuera de cuestión.

¿Cómo sería tener la libertad de pasar un brazo por su cintura, de tocarlo íntimamente y ayudarlo sin herir su orgullo?, se preguntó. Pero, por muy bien que fuera aquel viaje, ella nunca tendría esa clase de intimidad con Carlisle. Y eso le dolió más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Él se detuvo para desactivar un sistema de seguridad tras otro, como capas de una cebolla. Una cebolla muy paranoica, pensó.

Mientras colgaba su abrigo en un perchero de hierro forjado, miró los enormes ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo, convencida de que los cristales eran blindados.

No había árboles delante de la casa, seguramente para poder admirar el paisaje nevado y el precioso jardín de estilo inglés. O tal vez era un plan de seguridad bien pensado…

Y ella se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en lo bueno de estar allí. Había una piscina fuera y otra climatizada en el interior, las dos con una vista fabulosa de la montaña, que se veía incluso en la oscuridad. Pero no había visto a nadie más en la casa.

En cualquier caso, tenía que admitirlo: era un sitio precioso. Un chalé de montaña amueblado con un gusto exquisito y lleno de cuadros y obras de arte.

—Los Pirineos —dijo Carlisle, señalando uno de los cuadros—. Mi familia solía esquiar allí.

Antes del golpe de Estado que los expulsó de San Rinaldo.

Antes de que destronaran a su padre.

Antes de que Carlisle perdiera su hogar y a su madre.

Esme pasó los dedos por un marco de caoba labrada. ¿Cuántas cosas de su herencia europea debía de haber echado de menos durante esos años? Qué amargos debían de ser esos recuerdos.

Carlisle abrió una puerta que llevaba a una cocina con electrodomésticos de última generación y granito negro en las encimeras. Una nevera de temperatura controlada para el vino ocupaba una de las paredes, las exóticas etiquetas eran visibles a través de la puerta de cristal.

Carlos se apoyó en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos.

—El servicio está de vacaciones, pero han dejado todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar y podemos llamar a un servicio de limpieza cuando lo necesitemos.

Bueno, eso respondía a su pregunta. De modo que tendría que portarse como una adulta y decidir si iba a dormir sola esa noche o no.

—Puedo lavar el plato que use para comer, no te preocupes.

Él abrió la nevera, de tamaño industrial.

—¿Entonces, qué te parece si comemos algo antes de irnos a dormir?

Quince minutos después, Esme estaba sentada en un enorme sofá, con Carlisle tirado en el de al lado. La chimenea se hallaba encendida, calentando sus pies, las botas estaban tiradas sobre la alfombra.

La chimenea de piedra llegaba hasta el techo y todo olía a pino y cedro, hasta la leña que crepitaba en la chimenea.

Aún nerviosa después del beso en el avión y necesitando algo para calmarse, tomó su taza de té y un plato de sándwiches. Carlisle había tomado un bocadillo enorme que él mismo había preparado. Comía como lo hacía todo: con eficiencia, como si la comida no fuera más que gasolina para su cuerpo. Algo necesario, como lavarse las manos antes de cada operación. Tenía dinero y privilegios y, sin embargo, había elegido convertirse en médico y vivir para los demás, pensó Esme, sintiendo una oleada de admiración.

Ella había visto cuántos médicos acababan quemados y tal vez Carlisle necesitaba esa semana libre por razones que ni él mismo era capaz de reconocer.

—Este sitio es… no sé cómo describirlo.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Quisiera reconocerlo o no, había sido estresante descubrir que estaba embarazada y no poder compartirlo con Carlisle. Y, en aquel momento, agradecía esos días libres para ordenar su futuro. La casa de la montaña, alejada de todo, era un lugar agradable y acogedor, un refugio en el momento necesario.

Al menos, esperaba que fuera la casa lo que la hacía sentirse así y no el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Cuando mi padre aceptó por fin que sus hijos no iban a vivir escondiéndose en la isla, intentó controlar que el resto de las propiedades tuvieran todo lo que hacía falta —con la taza en la mano, Carlisle señaló alrededor—. Menos razones para salir por ahí.

Esme pensó en las preocupaciones de un padre por sus hijos. Las de un monarca destronado debían de ser abrumadoras.

—Tenía razones para querer que estuvierais a salvo —murmuró, llevándose una mano al abdomen.

—Sí, claro. Pero vivir escondido no es vivir en absoluto.

—Aunque esa vida esté rodeada de lujos.

—Especialmente —asintió él, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. En cualquier caso, éste es un sitio estupendo para unas vacaciones. Incluso tiene una sala de golf con un simulador de _swing_. Aunque tendremos que olvidarnos de la bodega esta vez, ya que estás embarazada.

¿Esta vez? ¿Iba a haber más visitas?

Por supuesto, cuando aceptase que estaba embarazada de su hijo, habría muchas razones para que sus caminos se encontrasen a menudo. Lo supiera Carlisle o no, a partir de aquel momento sus vidas estarían unidas por el niño y para siempre.

—La sauna tampoco es una opción —siguió él—. Creo recordar que las mujeres embarazadas pueden sufrir bajadas de tensión en saunas y bañeras.

Esme carraspeó, nerviosa, al recordar su encuentro en la bañera, la noche que engendraron el niño. Su casa era más bien espartana, salvo por un _jacuzzi_ enorme, tan grande que cabían dos personas. Sabía que lo había instalado por razones prácticas, para aliviar su constante dolor de espalda, pero esa noche habían usado el _jacuzzi_ de manera muy poco práctica.

Al ver el brillo de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que también Carlisle estaba recordando ese momento. Y que lo afectaba.

Y desde esa noche, cuando la tocó por primera vez, no había podido dejar de pensar en él…

Desde el jardín del ático, Esme miraba las luces de Navidad de los edificios que había frente a ella, intentando descansar un rato de la charla con los patronos del hospital. Tan concentrada estaba, que no oyó los pasos tras ella.

Se alarmó durante un segundo, pero enseguida reconoció el paso irregular al que se había acostumbrado después de cuatro años trabajando con Carlisle. Le iría bien aquella distracción, pensó, tras la turbadora llamada de su madre, llorando por una nueva aventura de su padre.

Esme se agarró a la balaustrada de la terraza y, un segundo después, notó que Carlisle le ponía un chal sobre los hombros.

—No quiero que pilles un resfriado.

—Ah, gracias —Esme sonrió—. Esta noche has sido especialmente amable con el consejo de administración, así que no me voy a enfadar si quieres marcharte a casa.

Carlisle metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del esmoquin, las luces se reflejaban en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Estás insinuando que he sido menos que amable en el pasado?

—Sé que estas fiestas no son lo tuyo. Normalmente, miras alrededor con una expresión vagamente tolerante, como diciendo que ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer y estás deseando volver al trabajo. O no dejas de mirar el reloj.

—Sería absurdo mirar el reloj cuando puedo admirar a una mujer tan bella como tú.

Esme se quedó helada. Llevaban cuatro años siendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo, siempre con cuidado de no cruzar esa línea divisoria. Ella había aceptado tiempo atrás que se sentía atraída por él, pero que Carlisle no se daba cuenta.

—No sé qué decir. ¿Gracias?

Se le había acelerado el corazón de una forma loca, absurda. Ella era normalmente una persona muy sensata.

—Si nunca has notado cuánto me gustas, está claro que controlo mis emociones mejor de lo que creía.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —le preguntó ella entonces.

—Ni una gota —dijo Carlisle.

—Yo tampoco.

—En realidad, he tenido un día de perros y algo en tu expresión me dice que tú también. La clase de día que no se puede arreglar con el alcohol.

Afortunadamente, el resto de los invitados seguían dentro y no estaban presenciando ese encuentro, pensó Esme. No sabía por qué había salido Carlisle a buscarla, tal vez necesitaba un poco de paz, como ella.

Esme parpadeó varias veces, intentando decirse a sí misma que era el viento lo que hacía que sus ojos se hubieran empañado.

—Tú también estás muy guapo.

Carlisle tomó su mano entonces y Esme pensó que era una mano cálida, fuerte, noble. Como él.

—Ya que los dos tenemos la cabeza despejada —empezó a decir, inclinándose un poco para hablarle al oído—, no hay razón para no hacer esto.

¿Eso que había escapado de su garganta era un gemido?

Deliberada, lentamente, los labios de Carlisle rozaron su cuello de tal forma que tuvo que agarrarse a la balaustrada para evitar que se le doblasen las piernas.

—Y esto —Carlisle capturó el siguiente suspiro con sus labios…

—¿Esme?

La voz de Carlisle interrumpió sus pensamientos, devolviéndola al presente. Estaba en Vali, Colorado, en un refugio de montaña. Pero el recuerdo de aquel beso le había parecido tan real…

Nerviosa, tomó su taza de té para ganar tiempo.

—Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—¿Por qué no te has casado nunca?

Esa pregunta tan personal la pilló totalmente por sorpresa y, durante unos segundos, Esme se quedó callada, el silencio sólo era roto por el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea. ¿Cómo era posible que la conversación hubiera dado un giro tan inesperado?

—¿Por qué no te has casado tú? —replicó—. Tú eres mayor que yo.

—Ah, _touché_ —Carlisle sonrió—. Perdona si la pregunta te ha parecido sexista. Para mostrar mi contrición, yo contestaré primero: decidí hace mucho tiempo permanecer soltero.

—¿Por qué?

—Por las típicas razones: soy adicto al trabajo y no quiero someter a ninguna mujer a la locura de pertenecer a mi familia.

La última razón no era típica en absoluto.

—Pero he visto mujeres haciendo cola en la puerta de tu despacho. De hecho, Jessica parecía dispuesta a colocarse al principio de la cola.

—Pero yo no las he animado.

—Y aun así, te persiguen —en cuanto lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió porque sonaba celosa. Pero, después de todo, estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Y cualquiera de esas mujeres podría formar parte de la vida de su hijo algún día.

Genial, ahora estaba celosa y preocupada.

Carlisle se masajeó la rodilla con expresión ausente.

—Lo que buscan es el título y el dinero. Les daría igual que fuese un monstruo con un ojo en medio de la frente.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Ya, pero es que estaba intentando imaginarte con un ojo en la frente… —Esme se tapó la boca con la mano, sin dejar de reír. Sabía que la risa tenía más que ver con los nervios que con otra cosa, pero era relajante. Estaba tan tensa después de aquellos días de estrés, que necesitaba un alivio. Se había hecho la fuerte desde que supo que estaba embarazada y ahora…

Carlisle la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y tal vez estaba en lo cierto. La risa hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y, de repente, una de ellas rodó por su mejilla. Y luego otra y otra, hasta que un sollozo que pareció salir de su corazón escapó de su garganta.


	8. capitulo 7

Capítulo Siete

Carlisle había visto llorar a sus pacientes en muchas ocasiones, más de las que le gustaría recordar. Y, aunque no quería pensar que se había vuelto un cínico, no podía dejar que las lágrimas lo distrajesen o no sería capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Pero ver a Esme llorar lo afectó de un modo más profundo.

Incapaz de mantener las distancias, se levantó del sofá para ponerse en cuclillas a su lado. Sólo una vez la había visto llorar, tres años antes, cuando llevaban poco tiempo trabajando juntos. Se había peleado con la aseguradora por un paciente suyo, un niño cuya espina dorsal estaba fracturada en varios sitios. Los padres, supuestamente, debían agradecer que el niño pudiera usar un dedo para pulsar el botón de la silla de ruedas…

Esme había insistido en que el niño debía tener todo lo que necesitase para su recuperación, pero la compañía aseguradora no estaba de acuerdo.

Esa noche, después de la operación, Carlisle había encontrado a Esme sentada en la cama del niño, con un pañuelo en la mano. Aún recordaba su rostro de perfil, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. No sabía por qué ese caso la había afectado más que los demás o si nunca la había visto llorar porque lo hacía en privado, pero algo había nacido dentro de él ese día. Y era ese algo lo que hizo que se dejara llevar por la tentación el día de la fiesta de Navidad.

Un tronco se partió en la chimenea mientras apretaba su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí… no, no lo sé. Ojalá pudiera culpar a las hormonas.

Carlisle se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros hasta que, por fin, se dejó ir y lloró sobre su jersey. Él apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, respirando el aroma de su pelo y pasando una mano por su espalda, recordando el masaje que le había dado en el avión. Pero ahora la cremallera del vestido permanecería en su sitio. Esme necesitaba consuelo y estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Se sentía como un canalla por estar excitado mientras ella lloraba. El deseo de protegerla y la pasión se mezclaban y todas las barreras que había intentado levantar a su alrededor parecían haberse derrumbado.

Por fin. Esme levantó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Bueno, ya está bien.

—¿Se te ha pasado?

—Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí y a acostarnos juntos las veinticuatro horas del día —Esme echó las manos hacia atrás para bajar la cremallera del vestido—. Empezando ahora mismo.

Atónito, Carlisle vio como bajaba la cremallera. Sí, la quería desnuda, pero no así, no cuando no estaba pensando con claridad.

No cuando él mismo no podía pensar con claridad.

—Espera un momento.

—¿Estás diciendo que pare?

—Por mucho que me duela hacerlo… —Carlisle miró la curva de sus pechos, tan cerca, a sólo un centímetro de su mano. Pero tenía que ser fuerte—. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Esme lo miró, desconcertada.

—No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no me gusta nada. En el avión… pensé que estabas excitado.

—Te aseguro que lo estaba —dijo él, haciendo una mueca—. Que lo estoy.

Los ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas.

—¿Y entonces qué te detiene?

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Carlisle se obligó a sí mismo a pronunciar las palabras que la alejarían de él:

—No está bien aprovecharse de una mujer que está bebida o llorando.

Cuando se acostasen de nuevo, y Carlisle estaba decidido a que lo hicieran, quería saber que ella estaba segura del todo. Aunque la furia que veía en su rostro dejaba claro que el camino de vuelta a sus brazos podría no ser tan fácil. La había herido en su orgullo.

—Muy bien —Esme subió la cremallera y se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo—. Como quieras.

—Piénsalo —dijo Carlisle—. Y si por la mañana, cuando hayas descansado, sigues interesada, entonces te aseguro que te haré el amor en el primer sitio que encuentre. Y luego te haré _creps_.

—¿Sabes hacer _creps_?

—¿Te sorprende? —Carlisle quería hacerla sonreír, terminar aquel día con una nota alegre—. Te los habría hecho esa mañana si te hubieras quedado.

Esme lo estudió, pensativa.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no me has dirigido la palabra en estos meses, porque me marché antes del desayuno? Yo recuerdo el asunto de manera muy diferente.

—Dime qué recuerdas tú.

Carlisle recordaba que esa mañana de Navidad el recuerdo de su madre le partía el corazón. No había querido encariñarse con Esme y mantuvo las distancias para protegerse de un pasado con el que no podía reconciliarse.

—Recuerdo que olía a beicon en la cocina y que tú fuiste muy antipático conmigo. ¿Puedes negar que habría sido incómodo para ti si me hubiera quedado?

Lo último que él quería era hablar de esa mañana, especialmente sabiendo lo mal que lo había hecho durante los meses siguientes. Y se enfadó consigo mismo por haber sacado el tema.

—¿Por qué no nos concentramos en el presente? Nos vemos para tomar _creps_ —Carlisle miró su reloj— en nueve horas.

Después, le dio un beso en la mejilla, notando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, y se levantó rápidamente señalando el pasillo. Mientras Esme caminaba delante de él, en silencio, podía notar lo tensa que estaba. No había logrado ayudarla en absoluto.

Odiaba no saber cómo comportarse con aquella mujer, pero hiciera lo que hiciera siempre lo estropeaba. Él se jactaba de poder razonar con cualquiera, pero lo que sentía por Esme hacía que perdiese el control y el sentido común.

Con el aroma de su perfume llevándole recuerdos de esa noche, Carlisle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarla en sus brazos y aprovechar su oferta…

El beso en la terraza había sido tan apasionado, que estuvo a punto de perder el control y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Sólo el frío que hacía les obligó a refugiarse en su oficina. Lo antes posible.

Se le aceleró el corazón al ver que Esme salía al pasillo, haciendo lo posible por desembarazarse de las personas que intentaban llamar su atención. Jared, el jefe de pediatría, era especialmente persistente, pero el pobre quería comprobar si su planta iba a recibir una parte del dinero que alguien había donado.

Vagamente, Carlisle notó que alguien lo llamaba, y cuando giró la cabeza vio a una de las nuevas radiólogas, Jessica, haciéndole señas. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza amablemente antes de salir al pasillo para evitar una conversación. Concentrado en Esme.

Su oficina estaba lejos del salón de actos porque Esme la había trasladado desde que publicaron el artículo sobre su identidad y los periodistas aparecieron en el hospital. Hablando de periodistas, Carlisle miró hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie lo seguía.

Cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura del despacho, sintió una mano en su hombro, Esme. Dándose la vuelta, la tomó por la cintura para buscar sus labios mientras con la otra mano empujaba la puerta.

El beso era frenético. Carlisle entró en el despacho, cerró la puerta a toda prisa y la apoyó en ella.

No sabía cómo o por qué, pero nunca había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a Esme. Allí, en aquel instante.

Notó que ella bajaba las manos para quitarle el cinturón. Incluso haciendo el amor era eficiente, pensó. Admiraba eso de ella, pero ansiaba quitarle su perfecto vestido y hundirse en ella hasta que se olvidase de todo lo demás. Sin control, haciéndola gritar, especialmente cuando notó que sus dedos rozaban la cremallera del pantalón.

Afortunadamente, él siempre iba preparado, de modo que sacó un preservativo de la cartera y rasgó el plástico con los dientes.

No era por miedo a un embarazo, ya que sabía que él no podía tener hijos. Y no quería tenerlos. Ni siquiera se atrevería a adoptarlos. No se arriesgaría a exponer a un niño o a una mujer a los peligros con los que se enfrentaba su familia. No soportaría la pesadilla de ver a otra mujer sufrir por culpa de su apellido.

Jadeando, levantó el vestido de Esme para revelar a la diosa griega centímetro a centímetro. Pero no pudo esperar mucho más y, apartando a un lado las braguitas, se hundió en ella. Su terciopelo húmedo lo recibió, llevándolo a un sitio donde no había estado nunca, haciendo que sintiera algo que no volvería a sentir porque aquélla sería su única noche…

En la chimenea sólo quedaban brasas y Carlisle las miraba, pensativo. ¿Había hecho bien al apartarse de ella?, se preguntó. Cuando estaba con Esme no sabía ni lo que hacía, se dio cuenta, asombrado. Reaccionaba por instinto en lugar de usar el cerebro.

Las lágrimas de Esme lo afectaban de manera diferente a las de sus pacientes… en esos casos, él sabía cómo responder. Pero no sabía cómo calmar el dolor de la mujer que más le había importado nunca.

Él era la causa de sus lágrimas, de su tensión. Estaba furiosa el día que le contó lo del embarazo… resultaba difícil no darse cuenta cuando le había dado una bofetada. Pero estaba tan decidido a protegerse y a protegerla a ella, que no se había dado cuenta de algo obvio.

Sabía que Esme lo creía el padre del niño y había pensado que se equivocaba en las fechas. Pero entonces recordó su insistencia en la oficina, lo convencida que parecía de que él era el padre del niño porque no había habido nadie más en los últimos meses.

Esme no tenía razones para mentir. Ella nunca se había dejado impresionar por su dinero o su apellido.

Carlisle apoyó una mano en la repisa de la chimenea. Sólo había otra posibilidad: que el niño fuera realmente hijo suyo.

Pero aunque no lo fuera… de repente, sintió un deseo inmenso de protegerla, de hacerla suya. Era suya, pensó entonces. Y el niño sería suyo lo fuera en realidad o no.

No había manera de sacarla de su vida, no podía darle la espalda. Su deber era cuidar de ella y de su hijo. No había planeado atar su vida a la de nadie, porque ser un Cullen de Denali nunca le había dado felicidad a nadie, pero…

Pero alejarse de Esme era ya imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme se pasó el cepillo por el pelo mojado, despierta gracias a la ducha, porque le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño.

Sí, había sido ridículo que se lanzara sobre Carlisle la noche anterior y su rechazo le había dolido.

Pero no había vuelto a llorar. Se negaba a malgastar otra lágrima por él. En lugar de eso, se había quedado mirando las vigas del techo, de cedro color miel, bañadas por la luz de la luna hasta que aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol.

Cuando se puso los vaqueros y subió la cremallera, se dio cuenta de que no podía abrochar el botón porque su cintura había ensanchado.

Muy bien, era hora de seguir adelante con su vida.

¿Podía creer que Carlisle se había apartado la noche anterior intentando ser noble? Si ése era el caso, tal vez le explicaría por qué había mantenido las distancias durante esos meses.

Después de ponerse un grueso jersey de angora rosa, Esme decidió ir a la cocina. Se enfrentaría con aquel nuevo día con los ojos secos y el orgullo intacto. Por su hijo. Por amor propio.

De modo que se dirigió al pasillo, sus pies se hundían en las espesas alfombras. Y en cuanto llegó a la escalera, le llegó un olor…

Dulce y afrutado. ¿_Creps_ quizá?

Casi había olvidado esa parte de la conversación. Esme respiró profundamente, disfrutando de aquel momento hogareño con su principesco amante. Estaba demostrándole que no la había rechazado, que pensaba en ella.

Y en aquel momento lo deseaba tanto como la noche anterior. Esme se llevó una mano al estómago, el botón abierto de los vaqueros le recordaba que pronto tendría que poner el futuro de su hijo por encima de todo lo demás.

Aquélla podría ser su última oportunidad.

Carlisle estaba de espaldas a ella, echando _creps_ de una plancha a una bandeja. Había frambuesas y albaricoques en un cuenco y se le hizo la boca agua. Pero no sabía si por los _creps_ o por los anchos hombros de su _chef_ personal. Carlisle estaba cortando albaricoques con la precisión con la que usaría un escalpelo…

Una tetera silbó entonces y Esme se sobresaltó.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

—No estoy llorando, no te preocupes.

Carlisle sonrió y Esme se quedó sin aliento ante el poder de esa sonrisa. Pero no se movió, esperando que él diera el primer paso.

Y lo hizo, su cojera le recordó el pasado que los dos llevaban a ese encuentro.

Dos personas adultas, los días del primer amor habían quedado olvidados mucho tiempo atrás.

Dos personas que no podían negar la atracción que había entre ellas.

Carlisle se detuvo a su lado, en vaqueros y camiseta, con los pies descalzos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —contestó ella, sabiendo perfectamente que no se refería a la comida—. Pero no hablemos más.

No había tiempo para dudas.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y Esme respiró un poco más tranquila. Y cuando la tomó por la cintura, ella puso una mano sobre su hombro, deseando abrazarlo.

Pero cuando la levantó para sentarla sobre la encimera de granito, Esme dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

—Vaya, alguien tiene prisa.

—Nunca nadie ha tenido un menú tan delicioso.

Carlisle cortó un trozo de _crep_ y lo mojó en el sirope de fruta antes de llevarlo a su boca. Esme cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sabor dulce mezclado con el ligeramente salado de su piel. Y cuando retiraba la mano, no pudo evitar chupar sus dedos suavemente, notando que sus pupilas se dilataban.

Apartando el plato de _creps_, Esme le echó los brazos al cuello. Quería estar más cerca, todo lo cerca posible. Carlisle se colocó entre sus piernas para besarla. Sabía a frambuesas, pensó Esme. Aparentemente, como todos los buenos _chefs_, probaba su comida antes de servirla.

Acarició su cara, notando la sombra de barba bajo los dedos. Su aroma a hombre recién duchado y el olor de la comida que había preparado para ella la llenaron como Carlisle la llenaría pronto.

Enredando las piernas en su cintura, Esme se olvidó de todo salvo del presente.

Él metió la mano bajo el jersey y se lo quitó de un tirón, dejando escapar un gemido ronco mientras acariciaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador. El encaje era una barrera insignificante para sus dedos y sus pezones se endurecieron de inmediato.

Arqueándose hacia él, Esme se apretó contra su mano mientras Carlos desabrochaba el sujetador. Pero quería tocarlo y tiró de su camiseta hasta que pudo acariciar su torso desnudo. Carlisle se desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros mientras ella se bajaba los suyos y luego, dando un paso atrás, se quitó el pantalón.

Su estómago plano brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana que entraba por los ventanales. Esme deslizó la mano por su torso, siguiendo la línea de vello oscuro hasta el botón abierto, la cremallera abierta.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Carlisle tiró de su pantalón hasta que, por fin, pudo quitárselo y se apretó contra ella, buscando sus labios en un beso desesperado. Sólo las braguitas la separaban de él. Cuando empezó a acariciar su miembro, Carlisle cerró los ojos, apoyando una mano en la encimera.

Esme se sintió poderosa al verlo temblar y, cuando abrió los ojos, la intensidad y la pasión que vio en ellos la dejó sin aliento.

Con deliberada lentitud, Carlisle tomó dos frambuesas del cuenco y las aplastó contra su cuello, chupando luego el jugo con la lengua. El calor de su lengua y el aire fresco eran un contraste delicioso…

Esme echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él besaba sus pechos, haciendo que sintiera estremecimientos de placer. Se agarró a sus hombros, clavando las uñas en su piel mientras él se apoyaba en la encimera.

Esme pensó entonces que tal vez se estaba haciendo daño en la espalda…

—Vamos al sofá.

—No, he soñado toda la noche con tenerte aquí —dijo Carlisle con voz ronca, buscando sus labios de nuevo—. Nada me va a robar esa fantasía.

Sus palabras la hicieron sentir un cosquilleo especial, pero seguía preocupándole que estuviera sufriendo.

—¿Pero y si…?

—¿Te preocupa mi pierna? —Carlisle levantó una ceja mientras enganchaba sus braguitas con un dedo—. Entonces lo haremos en el suelo. O en el sofá, o en la cama. Y no dudes que voy a tomarte de todas las maneras posibles —añadió, empujando hacia delante las caderas—. ¿Con preservativo o sin él? Yo no tengo nada. No ha habido nadie más que tú en un año.

¿Un año? Eso la asombró.

—No hace falta que usemos preservativo.

Esme clavó los dedos en su espalda mientras entraba en ella, su gemido ronco hizo eco por la cocina. Enredando las piernas en su cintura, lo urgió a moverse más rápido, más fuerte. Murmuraba sus deseos, sus secretas fantasías, encantada al notar la respuesta de Carlisle.

Como había ocurrido después de la fiesta de Navidad, se perdió en el frenesí del momento. Había estado toda la noche preguntándose si aquello ocurriría o no, pero el poderoso deseo la pilló desprevenida. Sabía que su relación con Carlisle era única y nada podía compararse con lo que sentía estando entre sus brazos.

Él estuvo a punto de llevarla al orgasmo una y otra vez, pero se detenía a tiempo, alargando el placer hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron cubiertos de sudor, mientras el aroma de los dos se mezclaba con el del sirope de frutas…

Poniendo las manos sobre la encimera, Esme se acercó un poco más y abrió los ojos un momento para ver las montañas. Estaban completamente aislados allí, solos para explorarse el uno al otro, para explorar aquella confusa relación y los sentimientos que habían nacido entre ellos durante esos últimos meses.

Carlisle hundió la cara entre sus pechos y el roce de su barba incrementó la tensión que sentía entre las piernas, como un muelle a punto de saltar. Hasta que tuvo que dejarse ir, con sus gemidos haciendo eco por toda la cocina. Las sensaciones explotaban dentro de ella y podría haber jurado que le temblaba hasta la raíz del pelo.

Esme se inclinó hacia delante mientras él empujaba una y otra vez, terminando con un gemido ronco contra su cuello. Agotada, apoyó los brazos en sus hombros, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba exhausta, pero, afortunadamente, Carlisle la sujetó por la cintura cuando estaba a punto de resbalar de la encimera.

— ¿Esme?

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella, incapaz de pronunciar más de una sílaba.

Carlisle clavó los dedos en sus caderas y la miró a los ojos.

—Cásate conmigo.


	9. capitulo 8

Capítulo Ocho

Carlisle se preguntó cómo podía haber dejado que el orgasmo le robase la capacidad de pensar racionalmente. No había querido proponerle matrimonio de esa manera. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, había planeado algo más… elocuente tal vez, después de compartir las _creps_ frente al ventanal de la cocina.

Pero al tener a Esme entre sus brazos, tan vulnerable… no sabía por qué lo había hecho. La miró a los ojos para ver su reacción, pero ella giró la cabeza.

En silencio, Esme saltó al suelo, tomó su camiseta y se la puso, mirándolo con gesto de desafío.

—Ya nos hemos acostado juntos más de una vez. Hemos hecho algo más que eso, de modo que pedirme que me case contigo por compromiso es totalmente absurdo.

—No has contestado —le recordó él, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

—La respuesta es no.

Su rechazo le dolió más de lo que debería. Él no quería casarse, maldita fuera.

—Ni siquiera lo has pensado un momento.

—¿Y tú sí?

Carlisle podía estar desconcertado sobre muchas cosas en lo que se refería a ella, pero podía contestar a esa pregunta con sinceridad:

—Es en lo único que he pensado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora precisamente? ¿Es porque lloré anoche? ¿De repente soy una paciente para ti, alguien a quien tienes que salvar?

—Quiero que ese niño sea mi hijo —respondió él—. Quiero protegeros a los dos. ¿Eso es malo?

—No es lo mismo que creer en mí —replicó Esme.

¿Por qué se negaba? Estaba haciendo lo que debería haber hecho el día que se lo contó.

—Yo cuidaré de ti y del niño, diga lo que diga la prueba de paternidad. Tú y yo somos parecidos, nos entendemos, nuestro matrimonio sería lo más lógico…

—Un matrimonio lógico —lo interrumpió ella, airada—. Tu vida de soltero te iba bien hasta ahora, ¿no? Tú mismo lo has dicho en varias ocasiones. Y en los cuatro años que hace que te conozco jamás has comentado…

—¿Por qué crees que pasé esa noche contigo?

—No lo sé, Carlisle. Pero sí sé que los meses siguientes, de repente era como si no me conocieras. Tal vez no sea tan lógica o tan práctica como tú crees, porque no lo entiendo.

Debería haber esperado, habérselo propuesto como quería, en un momento más romántico. Carlisle buscó algo que decir.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros… me deja atónito.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero se llama sexo. Y no es algo en lo que se pueda basar un matrimonio.

Después de decir eso, Esme se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

—¡Esme, espera! Vamos a hablar de ello…

Su móvil sonó en ese momento, pero cuando iba a cortar la comunicación, vaciló al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla. Tenía que contestar. Y tal vez si le daba a Esme unos minutos, se calmaría, pensó.

—¿Edward? Espero que sea importante.

—Lo es —respondió su hermano—. Es nuestro padre, se ha puesto peor. Los médicos no esperan que llegue a finales de semana si no recibe un trasplante.

Esme miraba el oscuro cielo por la ventanilla del avión. Debido a su trabajo en el hospital, había visto muchas situaciones parecidas y sabía que la enfermedad de un familiar era lo único importante.

Y ella pensando que su vida no podía complicarse más…

Cuando volvió a la cocina estaba dispuesta a darle el discurso que había preparado. Iba a decirle que no volviera a pedirle que se casara con él o se marcharía. Pero la noticia sobre su padre lo había cambiado todo y Carlisle le había pedido que fuera con él.

¿Cómo iba a decir que no?

Aquélla podría ser su única oportunidad de conocer al abuelo de su hijo y descubrir cosas sobre Carlisle que la ayudaran a tratar con él en el futuro.

Además, sentía el ilógico y emocional deseo de estar a su lado en ese momento. No podía dejar que se enfrentase a la muerte de su padre solo, especialmente cuando él le había pedido que lo acompañase. Carlisle nunca pedía nada.

De modo que allí estaban, de nuevo en el avión, esa vez con destino a una isla de la costa de Florida. Era más información de la que tenía la prensa sobre el paradero de su padre, y que Carlisle le hubiera contado algo que era un secreto para todo el mundo despertaba esperanzas dentro de ella. A pesar de su poco romántica proposición, llena de sensatez y de lógica, evidentemente compartían cierto respeto y confianza.

Y habían tenido que hacer la maleta y marcharse tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el explosivo encuentro que se había producido entre ellos en la cocina.

Pero el amante había desaparecido, reemplazado por el médico preocupado al que conocía mucho mejor. Su traje gris era hecho a medida, de muy buena calidad, pero notó que le quedaba un poco ancho, como si trabajase tanto que olvidase comer… y cortarse el pelo.

Esme tuvo que apretar el brazo del asiento para contener la tentación de apartar un mechón rebelde de su frente.

Murmurando un exabrupto, Carlisle guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¿Hay noticias nuevas sobre tu padre?

—No, sólo un mensaje de mi hermano menor para confirmar nuestra hora de llegada.

—Lo siento, debes de estar frenético.

—Sabía que llegaría este día —dijo él, mirándose las manos.

—Los dos hemos visto suficientes pacientes en el hospital como para saber que eso no ayuda mucho cuando llega el momento.

—Y hablar de ello no cambiará nada —Carlisle se estiró abruptamente—. Disculpa por hacerle venir con tanta prisa y por imponerte a mi familia. Había esperado dejar eso para el último día.

Eso la sorprendió. No había mencionado que fueran a la isla para conocer a su familia. Y, de nuevo, sus esperanzas renacieron.

—¿Tus hermanos están allí?

—Mi hermano Edward, su mujer y su hijastro, Jasper y su prometida… y mi hermanastra, Rosalie, también está allí con su marido. Me sorprende que haya viajado estando embarazada de ocho meses, pero Edward dice que ha insistido en ir —Carlisle se presionó el puente de la nariz, como si intentase controlar una jaqueca—. Siento tener que presentarte a tanta gente a la vez, pero la casa es lo bastante grande como para que tengas tu propio espacio si te apetece escapar… mis hermanos y yo tenemos nuestra propia ala de la casa. Y también hay una casa de invitados si prefieres estar sola.

—Seguro que tu habitación es más que aceptable —intentó bromear Esme.

—La isla es muy segura y allí tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar. Mi padre se encargó de que así fuera, incluso hay una capilla y una heladería. Quería que tuviéramos una infancia «normal».

—Parece que hizo lo posible en una situación difícil.

Carlisle estiró las piernas, llamando su atención hacia los poderosos muslos, los músculos marcados bajo la tela del pantalón.

—En realidad, a mí me gustaba la privacidad de la isla. Mis hermanos la odiaban, pero yo no quería saber nada del mundo real.

¿Y por qué se había marchado si era eso lo que sentía?

Pero entonces lo entendió.

—Por eso trabajas tantas horas en el hospital. No te importa no tener una vida normal.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres saber si puedo cambiar lo suficiente como para que te imagines viviendo conmigo?

La admiración y la atracción no iban a ser suficientes para que aquella relación funcionase, pensó Esme.

—Estás suponiendo que quiero vivir contigo.

—Yo quiero algo más que vivir contigo, Esme. Lo que dije en la cocina lo decía de verdad, quiero que nos casemos.

¿Casarse?

Esme sabía que su reacción instintiva ante esa idea tenía que ver con el desastroso matrimonio de sus padres. Y, aunque no quería disgustarlo cuando estaba tan preocupado por el suyo, no podía dejar que esa tontería del matrimonio continuase. ¿Y si decía algo delante de su familia?

—Si sigues proponiéndome matrimonio, tendré que dormir en la casa de invitados. Se supone que no debes presionarme, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, entonces volvamos a la idea de vivir juntos —Carlisle entornó un poco los ojos, con esa mirada tan _sexy_ que ella empezaba a conocer bien—. Y, sobre todo, volvamos a lo de acostarnos juntos.

Esme sospechaba que no hablaba en serio, pero esa charla absurda seguramente era una distracción para no pensar en su padre.

—Ahora que has mencionado lo de dormir, creo que voy a echar una cabezadita, si no te importa.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. ¿Pero te acuerdas de esa hamburguesa con beicon y el helado de chocolate que pediste? Pues el auxiliar de vuelo lo tiene todo preparado. Claro que, puedo cancelar el pedido…

—¡Eso no es justo! —Esme tuvo que reírse—. ¿Estás usando la comida para chantajear a una mujer embarazada?

—Sólo intento ayudar —dijo él—. Quiero cuidar de ti, ya te lo he dicho. No sólo de lo que comes o dándote un masaje. Casarnos es lo más lógico.

De modo que seguía queriendo hablar de eso. ¿Por qué?

¿Y qué quería ella? Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que se parecía a su madre más de lo que hubiera deseado. Porque quería la historia romántica, el cuento de hadas.

—Gracias, por si no te has dado cuenta, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Carlisle miró por la ventanilla, seguramente pensando en su familia.

¿Y la suya?, pensó Esme entonces. No podía esperar mucho más para darles la noticia del embarazo. Pero antes quería tomar una decisión y resolver su relación con Carlisle.

En la distancia pudo ver una isla en medio del océano. Una isla con palmeras, tan diferente al paisaje nevado que habían dejado atrás.

Sintiendo curiosidad, apretó la cara contra el cristal. Debajo de ella podía ver una pequeña ciudad, un sorprendente punto de luz en medio de un océano oscuro. Había una docena de edificios alrededor de uno más grande, una mansión blanca en forma de U construida alrededor de un jardín con piscina.

En la oscuridad no podía distinguir los detalles, pero pronto vería el lugar en el que Eliezer Cullen de Denali había vivido recluido durante los últimos veinticinco años, una jaula de oro para él y para sus hijos, incluso a distancia era evidente que aquella isla era una especie de pequeño reino.

Cuando el piloto les informó por el altavoz de que estaban a punto de aterrizar, se le encogió el estómago.

El avión empezó a descender sobre una islita paralela a la isla grande, dirigiéndose a un aeropuerto con una sola pista de cemento. Atracado en el muelle podía ver un ferry… para llevarlos a la isla principal tal vez. Desde luego, el padre de Carlos tenía muy en cuenta la seguridad.

Entonces pensó en Eliezer, un hombre que había perdido su trono tras un violento golpe de Estado. La isla fortificada dejaba claro que cada paso que daba estaba bien planeado. Nada parecía dejado a la casualidad.

Si era así, ¿por qué la había llevado Carlisle allí?

Cuando atravesaron la verja de entrada, los guardias de seguridad, metralleta en mano, no movieron una ceja. Sus hermanos y él habían quedado en la casa para charlar un momento antes de ir a la clínica a ver a su padre y Carlisle creía estar preparado para esa visita, preparado para la muerte de su padre.

Pero cuando miró la mansión blanca donde había pasado sus años de adolescencia recuperándose de las heridas de bala, el pasado volvió como una ola gigante que amenazaba con tragárselo.

Cuando estuvo allí para la boda de su hermano Edward, había sido capaz de no pensar. Pero, por alguna razón, aquella vez era diferente y tenía el corazón encogido.

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa y un mayordomo bajó de inmediato para abrirle la puerta. Tenía la camisa pegada a la espalda y quiso pensar que era el calor de Florida, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

Carlisle bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Esme. Era extraño cómo su presencia allí lo hacía seguir adelante.

Aquel momento era importante para él, un compromiso con ella, aunque Esme no lo supiera. Llevar a un extraño a la isla era un paso de gigante. Especialmente para él. Y su familia se daría cuenta enseguida.

Esme era suya ahora.

El mayordomo les indicó que los esperaban en la biblioteca y Carlisle la tomó del brazo.

Esme permanecía en silencio, mirando el enorme vestíbulo de forma circular, con dos escaleras que se encontraban en la segunda planta. En las paredes había cuadros fabulosos… incluso un Picasso.

Por fin llegaron a la biblioteca, el territorio de su padre, con estanterías llenas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo. El suelo era de mosaico antiguo y en el techo había un fresco de los conquistadores españoles. A través de las ventanas llegaba el aroma a azahar de los naranjos y la brisa del mar.

La familia Cullen de Denalie se había reunido allí, pero el sillón de su padre permanecía vacío. Aunque los dos perros de Eliezer hacían guardia a cada lado del «trono».

—Esme, te presento a mis hermanos, Jasper y Edward.

Jasper fue el primero en dar un paso adelante para estrechar su mano. Su hermano podría haber sido un general de haber seguido en San Rinaldo, pero cuando se instalaron en Estados Unidos tuvieron que asumir identidades falsas y eso hizo imposible que se alistara en el ejército. De modo que se había convertido en un hombre de negocios implacable.

Esme tenía la expresión serena que solía tener en el hospital, la que Carlisle había visto tantas veces durante los consejos de administración, mientras estrechaba primero la mano de Jasper y luego la de Edward.

El más joven de la familia llevaba el pelo ligeramente más largo que los demás, como siempre. A los dieciocho años se había marchado a la bahía de Galveston y había trabajado en barcos de pesca hasta convertirse en un magnate naviero. Edward era el más alegre de todos, pero en su rostro había signos de preocupación aquel día y su flamante esposa lo tomó por la cintura, como para consolarlo.

Cuando terminaron las presentaciones, las mujeres rodearon a Esme en una especie de círculo… ¿de protección o de curiosidad? Carlisle no estaba seguro, pero su hermanastra, Rosalie, Bella, la mujer de Edward, y Alice, la prometida de Jasper, estaban contándole todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la isla.

Carlisle se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo está?

Jasper puso una mano en su espalda.

—Sigue aguantando.

—Quiero saber por qué se marchó del hospital de Jacksonville.

Había habido cierta esperanza cuando por fin lograron convencer a su padre para que saliera de la isla. Y había sido muy difícil porque llevaba veinticinco años siendo prácticamente un recluso.

—Él quiso volver —dijo Jasper.

—Pensé que estaba siendo tratado por los mejores especialistas.

Edward se encogió de hombros, impaciente.

—Ha dicho que quiere morir aquí, con su familia.

—Los médicos de Jacksonville apoyan al equipo de la clínica por teléfono y por Internet. Están al tanto de todo —añadió Jasper—. Pero un trasplante es su única posibilidad.

—¿Entonces por qué estas caras tan fúnebres? —preguntó Carlisle. Su padre aún tenía una opción, una oportunidad. Ese tipo de trasplante podía hacerse incluso de un donante vivo, alguien que diera una porción residual de su hígado. Y Eliezer tenía muchas posibilidades entre sus tres hijos—. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Jacksonville inmediatamente.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—Intenta convencerlo, no te hará caso.

Edward apoyó un brazo en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Según las pruebas, yo podría ser el donante, pero el viejo se niega. No quiere que corra ese riesgo, aunque eso pudiera salvarle la vida.

Carlisle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener su frustración ante lo que le parecía una hipocresía. Tras las heridas que sufrió cuando huían de San Rinaldo, su padre lo había hecho pasar por interminables operaciones y procesos de rehabilitación hasta que volvió a caminar. Y de modo alguno iba a dejar que Eliezer se rindiera cuando aún había una oportunidad.

—Entonces tendré que convencerlo.

—Deberíamos haberte llamado antes, pero tú no eres elegible como donante porque las heridas de bala te dejaron el hígado dañado…

Carlisle oyó un gemido a su espalda y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Esme mirándolo, lívida. Él nunca le había contado la verdadera causa de sus lesiones y no lo había parecido necesario advertir a sus hermanos. Pero, evidentemente, debería haberlo hecho.

Tampoco le había parecido necesario contárselo a ella porque no había encontrado el momento. Aunque sabía que eso era una excusa. Sencillamente, no quería recordar ese período de su vida.

Al ver la confusión en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata con Esme y eso lo perturbó más de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que aceptar lo importante que era aquella mujer en su vida…

En cualquier caso, hablar con ella tendría que esperar. Porque tenía que prepararse a sí mismo para ver a su padre quizá por última vez.


	10. capitulo 9

Capítulo Nueve

Cada minuto que pasaba en la isla dejaba claro lo poco que sabía sobre el padre de su hijo.

Con los tacones repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol, Esme siguió a las demás mujeres, que estaban haciéndole una visita guiada por la mansión de los Cullen de Denali , una casa palaciega que parecía casi tan grande como el hospital de Tacoma.

Ya había visto la biblioteca, la sala de cine, la sala de música, más de un comedor y su propia suite. Ahora estaba descubriendo cómo encontrar a los demás en las diversas zonas de la casa.

Era una pena que no le dieran un GPS para guiarse por allí.

Tal vez, mientras paseaba por la casa, podría descubrir algo más sobre Carlisle, pensó.

Se le encogió el corazón al recordar el único cuadro que había en su despacho del hospital, un cuadro de Sorolla que formaba parte de una serie de temática social, _Triste herencia_. Siempre le había parecido que ese cuadro de niños enfermos bañándose en aguas curativas tenía algo que ver con su trabajo.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, tenía que ver con él. ¿Disparos, balas? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en el origen real de sus cicatrices.

Por el momento, la casa no revelaba mucho más que un completo aislamiento y una riqueza increíble. Su única opción era preguntar directamente.

La hermanastra de Carlisle, Rosalie, era una belleza de pelo Rubio. Su cuñada, Bella, una castaña encantadora. Y Alice, una morena divertida, era la prometida de Jasper.

Pero ella preferiría que le hablasen de la familia y no tener que memorizar el plano de la mansión. Esperaba que no fueran tan reservadas como Carlisle.

Bella abrió una puerta más en aquel interminable maratón de puertas y pasillos.

—Por aquí se va a nuestra suite —le dijo, con su acento texano—. Espero que no te importe, pero tengo que ir a ver si mi hijo sigue durmiendo para que la niñera descanse un rato. Allí seguiremos charlando.

—Muy bien, como digáis —asintió Esme—. Yo sigo en la hora de la Costa Oeste, así que no tengo sueño.

Pronto también ella tendría esa responsabilidad, pensó entonces. El privilegio de un niño en su vida. Pero para darle a ese hijo una vida estable tenía que aclarar lo que sentía por el padre.

Sus pies se hundían en una alfombra persa mientras seguía a las otras mujeres hasta la suite que Bella compartía con Edward. La suite tenía dos dormitorios, un salón y un comedor con cocina. En realidad, era mejor que un hotel.

Alice preparó una bandeja con té, sándwiches diminutos y cuencos de fresas mientras Esme se acercaba a un jarrón Waterford para oler las rosas, mirando alrededor. Al pasar la mano por el respaldo del sofá se quedó sorprendida al tocar una manta de cachemir. Parecía hecha a mano y no pegaba mucho con la opulenta decoración de la suite.

Bella cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se acercó al sofá, acariciando la manta con gesto de respeto.

—La madre de Edward hizo esta manta para él antes de morir. Edward sólo tenía cinco años cuando se fueron de San Rinaldo y me contó que había usado esta manta como escudo.

Cinco años.

Mientras las demás mujeres se sentaban en los sofás y sillones, Esme se abrazó a sí misma, angustiada al imaginar a tres críos dejando el único hogar que conocían. Perdiendo a su madre, huyendo de las balas.

Jamás hubiera podido imaginar lo profundos y tristes que eran los recuerdos de Carlisle.

Apartándose la coleta del hombro, Rosalie puso los pies sobre una otomana, con un plato de sándwiches de pepino y gambas sobre el abultado abdomen. Debía de faltarle poco para dar a luz.

—La casa es un poco abrumadora, ¿verdad? Yo aún estoy acostumbrándome.

Conteniendo el deseo de tocar su propio abdomen, Esme se concentró en sus palabras para descubrir algo más sobre esas personas que serían la familia de su hijo.

—¿No solías venir aquí cuando eras pequeña?

—Mis padres nunca firmaron un documento oficial de custodia, así que sólo nos vimos una vez —Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante para tomar una taza de té—. Entonces yo tenía siete años. No sabía que veníamos aquí y el viaje me pareció interminable… claro que, a esa edad todos los viajes parecen interminables. Nunca le conté a nadie mi visita. No tenía una relación con mi padre entonces, pero entendí que su seguridad y la de mis hermanos dependía de mi silencio.

Temblando, Esme volvió a mirar la manta que reposaba sobre el sofá, hecha por una madre que no vería crecer a sus hijos.

—¿También conociste a tus hermanos?

—Jasper y Edward estaban aquí, sí. Pero Carlisle estaba recibiendo tratamiento.

Temblando, Esme dejó su taza sobre el plato.

—Ese viaje debió de parecerte muy extraño siendo tan pequeña.

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar —Rosalie sonrió mientras tomaba una fresa—. Mi madre había vuelto a casarse y tenía otro hijo.

—¿Y a tu padrastro le pareció bien que vinieras?

—Él no sabía que veníamos aquí. De hecho, no sabía nada sobre los Cullen de Denali hasta que todo el mundo se enteró.

Bella se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, quitándose los caros zapatos.

—El día de la gran revelación fue definitivamente uno de los momentos más memorables de mi vida.

Esme asintió, un poco incómoda. Tenía tan poca gente en su vida con la que compartir momentos como aquél… Era la única chica, con dos hermanos mucho mayores, y no tenía amigas con las que poder quitarse los zapatos para charlar tranquilamente. Tal vez porque trabajaba demasiado.

—Cuando la gente del hospital se enteró de quién era Carlisle, se organizó un auténtico escándalo. Nadie podía creer que uno de nuestros más famosos cirujanos hubiese llevado una doble vida.

Ella no podía imaginar una existencia de secretos y miedo. Y no se había parado a considerar que la infancia de Carlisle podía haberlo convertido en el hombre que era.

Rosalie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Bueno, todo eso es agua pasada —dijo, haciéndole un guiño a Alice, cuyas fotos habían dado lugar a la exclusiva—. Quiero hablarte sobre esa visita que hice cuando tenía siete años. Fue asombrosa… o eso me pareció a mí. Íbamos a la playa a buscar caracolas y Eliezer me contó un cuento sobre una ardilla que podía viajar por todo el planeta saltando por los postes del teléfono. No sé por qué, pero fue algo muy especial para mí.

¿Tendrían esos dos niños, el hijo de Rosalie y el suyo, la suerte de que el abuelo Eliezer les contase ese mismo cuento o habrían llegado demasiado tarde?

Reconciliar la imagen de un hombre que contaba cuentos con uno que había ignorado a su hija durante años resultaba difícil. ¿Habría aprendido Carlisle de él? ¿Podría esperar ella lo mismo, a pesar de lo que le había dicho en la casa de Colorado?

La abogada que había en ella le decía que debía protegerse y proteger a su hijo contra una familia de ilimitados recursos. La gente con tanto poder siempre conseguía lo que quería y cuando Carlisle tuviese la prueba de que el niño era hijo suyo, no dudaba de que lo reclamaría con fiera determinación.

¿Iría tan lejos como para intentar conseguir la custodia si no se casaba con él? ¿Y podría ella olvidar una vida de reservas sobre las relaciones sentimentales como para aceptar ese matrimonio?

La esperanza de una vida segura para ella y para su hijo con Carlisle ofrecía un atractivo que casi le daba miedo.

Carlisle conducía el cuatro por cuatro con Jasper a su lado y Edward en el asiento trasero. En unos minutos llegarían a la clínica de la isla… para ver a su moribundo padre. Carlisle creía estar preparado para aquel día.

Pero no era así.

Por supuesto, había estado equivocado sobre muchas cosas últimamente. Como, por ejemplo, al pensar que Esme aceptaría casarse con él. Aún le dolía su rechazo y tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos. Que si no lo solucionaba de inmediato, no habría otra oportunidad.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en el asiento.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Carlisle?

—¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

—Por favor, se supone que tú eres el genio de la familia. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Esme y yo trabajamos juntos en el hospital. Es la directora.

—¿Licenciada en Derecho?

—Sí.

—¿Una abogada? —se burló Jasper, apoyando el codo en la ventanilla del coche.

—Tú vas a casarte con una periodista —le recordó Edward, irónico.

—Periodista gráfico —lo corrigió él.

Había sido su prometida quien dio la exclusiva de la identidad de los Cullen de Denali a la prensa con una fotografía tomada por accidente, irónicamente, esa fotografía los había unido y ahora Alice era la jefa de prensa de la familia.

—Periodista o periodista gráfico, es lo mismo.

Carlisle detuvo el coche al llegar a la puerta de la clínica, un edificio blanco de una planta dividido en dos alas diferentes. Una de ellas era para los chequeos regulares, oculista y dentista. La otra, estaba reservada como hospital. En la clínica trataban no sólo a la familia real, sino a las personas que trabajaban en la isla, que era casi un pequeño reino.

Todos los aparatos eran modernísimos, de última generación… y todo fácil de financiar con una cuenta corriente ilimitada. Enrique había insistido siempre en tener lo mejor y Carlisle conocía aquella isla como la palma de su mano.

—No le hagas caso a Edward —dijo Jasper—. Yo me alegro por ti, hermano.

—No me felicitéis —dijo él, suspirando—. Aún no la he convencido.

Cuando entraron en la clínica, Carlisle fue recibido por un familiar olor a antiséptico. Había multitud de médicos y enfermeras para atender a la pequeña legión de gente que vivía en la isla. La mayoría eran personas de San Rinaldo que habían huido del país cuando lo hizo la familia real.

Edward lo llevó por un pasillo, aunque Carlisle hubiera sabido dónde estaba su padre al ver un par de centinelas en la puerta. Eliezer jamás se olvidaba de la seguridad. Nunca. Ni siquiera a las puertas de la muerte.

Jasper le tocó el brazo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación.

—Esperaremos aquí para que puedas hablar con él a solas un rato. Llámanos cuando quieras que entremos.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y, tragando saliva, entró en la habitación.

El antiguo monarca no había pedido ningún tratamiento especial. En la habitación no había flores ni adornos, sólo un montón de máquinas y equipamiento médico. Un equipamiento que para Carlisle era algo familiar, pero que resultaba extraño ahora que servía para mantener a su padre con vida.

Eliezer Cullen de Denali, su poderoso padre, estaba en pijama y necesitaba un buen afeitado. Eso le decía lo enfermo que estaba, porque incluso en una isla, sin reino que dirigir, el depuesto monarca siempre había sido muy meticuloso con su aspecto.

Y había perdido peso desde la última vez que lo vio, unos meses antes, durante la boda de Edward. Aún irritado después de haber metido la pata con Esme, no estaba de humor para una alegre boda y en cuanto cumplió con su deber volvió a Tacoma con la excusa de que tenía que atender a un paciente.

—Hijo mío —lo saludó su padre, ajustándose los tubos de oxígeno que entraban por su nariz. Su voz era frágil, no tenía nada que ver con el tono autoritario que Carlisle recordaba tan bien.

—Padre —dijo él, tomando el informe que colgaba a los pies de la cama. La relación con su padre siempre había sido muy difícil. Eliezer se había enfurecido cuando los tres decidieron dejar atrás la seguridad de la isla para vivir en Estados Unidos, donde cualquier loco o cualquier traidor podría asesinarlos. Pero, además, había otras cosas—. ¿Qué es esa tontería que me han contado de que rechazas un trasplante?

—No sobreviviría a la operación —Eliezer hizo un gesto con la mano—. Y no quiero arriesgar la vida de Edward.

Carlisle miró a su padre a los ojos.

—¿Entonces te rindes?

—Tú eres médico —dijo Eliezer, con una nota de orgullo en la voz—. Has leído el informe y puedes ver lo débil que estoy. No tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Carlisle dejó el informe donde lo había encontrado, conteniendo el deseo de lanzarlo al suelo con rabia.

—Escúchame: cuando yo te supliqué que terminases con mi sufrimiento, tú te negaste. Contrataste más enfermeras y guardias para que me vigilasen, para hacerme más tratamientos, terapia física y cualquier cosa que pudiera mantenerme con vida.

Carlisle se sintió ahogado por los recuerdos de aquel sitio: las operaciones, el dolor, las interminables sesiones de rehabilitación que había soportado… los meses con escayola, en tracción. Habría podido soportarlo mejor si no hubiera tenido que ver la compasión en los ojos de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Hasta que, por fin, había insistido en estar solo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Así que voy a decirte lo que tú me dijiste a mí tantas veces: no vas a rendirte. Un Cullen de Denali no se rinde nunca.

Su padre ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Ya no está en mis manos.

—¡Estúpido! —explotó Carlisle, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama para mantener el equilibrio.

—No te he pedido que vengas para que me faltes al respeto.

—Según tú, estoy a punto de convertirme en el cabeza de familia —replicó él. El rey de ninguna parte—. ¿Quién va a evitar que diga lo que me parezca? Desde luego, tú no.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

—Te has vuelto duro con los años.

—Entonces, soy como tú.

—No, en realidad, tu madre era mucho más fuerte. Pero ni siquiera ella podía obligarme a cambiar de opinión cuando había tomado una decisión firme.

Que mencionase a su madre hizo que Carlisle perdiera el control.

—Tu plan de ahora no es mejor que tu plan para escapar de San Rinaldo.

Eso pareció doler a Eliezer, que apartó la mirada.

—Mi intención fue entonces y es ahora proteger a mis hijos.

—Pues no nos obligues a enterrar a otro progenitor prematuramente.

Su padre se puso aún más pálido. Pero, maldita fuera, Carlisle haría lo que tuviera que hacer para que aceptase el trasplante.

La vida le había robado demasiadas cosas a su familia y, a menos que pudiera convencer a su padre para que luchase, ninguna operación podría salvarlo.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una manera de hacer que recuperase la voluntad y las ganas de vivir. Estaría involucrando a Esme, pero ¿y si haciendo eso los protegía a los dos? La decisión era obvia.

—Quédate un poco más y podrás conocer a tu heredero.

Eliezer hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Rosalie…

—No estoy hablando del hijo de Rosalie —lo interrumpió Carlisle—. Tendrás que esperar más de unas semanas para conocer al niño del que estoy hablando —añadió, respirando profundamente—. He traído a alguien a la isla para conocerte… se llama Esme. Y estamos esperando un hijo.

Su padre lo miró, sorprendido primero, entristecido después.

—No estoy tan enfermo como para haber olvidado tu historial médico.

—Los médicos a veces se equivocan —dijo Carlisle. Las posibilidades estaban ahí. Y, fuese como fuese, él estaba dispuesto a criar a ese niño como si fuera hijo suyo—. Y yo soy la prueba viviente de eso. Mi hijo es la prueba viviente.

Sólo tenía que convencer a Esme para que se casara con él.

Eliezer lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí.

De repente, sus ojos se empañaron y Carlisle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su propia emoción, furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido la paciencia antes. Las emociones siempre estaban a flor de piel en aquella isla, en aquella clínica.

Y, aunque desearía estar con Esme esa noche para hundirse en su delicioso cuerpo, no podía arriesgarse. Antes tenía que trazar un plan. Porque, en su estado, si la tocase ardería por combustión espontánea.


	11. capitulo 10

Capítulo Diez

Esme se incorporó de un salto y miró alrededor. La habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas, momentáneamente desorientada al estar en un sitio extraño y sin saber qué la había despertado. No oía nada más que el ruido de las olas al otro lado de la ventana.

Esme se pasó una mano por el estómago, como pidiéndole disculpas al bebé por haberlo despertado.

Bajó las piernas y buscó con los pies sobre la alfombra hasta que encontró sus zapatillas. En cualquier caso, su sueño había sido inquieto, con su imaginación creando imágenes de un joven Carlisle y sus hermanos escapando de San Rinaldo…

Para vivir luego en aquella increíble mansión, rodeados de riquezas.

Pero no iba a dejarse engullir por ese estilo de vida simplemente porque le apenaba aquella familia que había sufrido tanto. Aunque también ella disfrutaba de las cosas buenas de la vida, se sentía más fuerte en su propio mundo, donde el trabajo duro le había proporcionado todo lo que poseía.

Cuando encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, comprobó que se encontraba sola. ¿Dónde estaba Carlisle? ¿Dormido en su cuarto, al otro lado del salón?

Ni siquiera había podido comentar con él lo que Rosalie le había contado. Carlisle y sus hermanos se habían quedado mucho rato en la clínica, visitando a su padre. Jasper había llamado a Alice, quien había pasado el mensaje a las demás.

Esme había intentado disimular su irritación porque Carlisle no la había llamado directamente, pero luego se regañó a sí misma por ser tan egoísta. Él tenía preocupaciones familiares serias en ese momento, aquél no era un viaje de placer.

Aun así, podría al menos haberle dado las buenas noches.

Poniéndose una bata blanca de algodón sobre el camisón, salió del dormitorio. La suite de Carlisle estaba decorada de manera menos ostentosa que las demás, como su casa de Tacoma, donde sólo tenía lo más básico. Todo de muy buena calidad, por supuesto: sofás de piel y muebles de caoba en tonos oscuros. Pero era un sitio muy masculino sin el menor toque de calidez.

Mientras se alejaba de la enorme cama con dosel le pareció escuchar algo…

¿Música?

Esme inclinó a un lado la cabeza para aguzar el oído…

Escuchaba las notas de un piano en algún sitio. ¿No había dicho Bella que había sido profesora de música? Quien fuera, tocaba de maravilla.

Despacio, siguió recorriendo pasillos hasta detenerse frente a la sala de música que había visto brevemente mientras las chicas le enseñaban la casa. Era una sala llena de ventanales, con suelos de madera brillante y un techo altísimo que le daba sonoridad. Esme vio un plano de cola Stelnway…

Y a Carlisle tocándolo.

Estaba sentado en la banqueta, la chaqueta y la corbata se hallaban tiradas sobre una silla. Sus pantalones parecían tan bien planchados como siempre, una clara señal de que aún no se había acostado.

Con expresión concentrada, se apoyaba sobre el teclado, sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas de marfil mientras tocaba una pieza clásica. La música era intensa, profunda, tanto que los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sin hacer ruido, se dejó caer sobre una silla. Se sentía más cerca de él en ese momento que nunca, no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque no había barreras entre ellos en ese momento, sólo la cruda emoción de alguien que se había enfrentado con lo peor de la vida y estaba volviendo a la luz nota a nota.

Por fin, Carlisle dejó de tocar y ella respiró al fin. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba conteniendo el aliento.

Él volvió la cabeza entonces.

—Siento haberte molestado. Estabas profundamente dormida cuando fui a verte.

¿Había ido a su habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola? Esme se acercó, sin hacer ruido sobre la espesa alfombra.

—No me has molestado, no estaba dormida —mintió—. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nunca que tocabas el piano?

—Nunca salió en ninguna conversación. Y ya sabes que no soy muy hablador.

—Eso es decir poco —bromeó Esme—. ¿Cuál es tu compositor favorito?

—¿Ésa es tu gran pregunta? —Carlisle se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es un principio.

—Rachmaninoff.

—¿Y es él porque…? Venga, ayúdame un poco. Para tener una conversación hace falta algo más que una palabra.

—Mi madre tocaba el piano y Rachmaninoff era su compositor favorito cuando estaba disgustada o enfadada por algo —Carlisle tocó una serie de notas furiosas y luego, poco a poco, algo más suave—. Cuando toco el piano, casi puedo escuchar su voz.

—Eso es precioso. Pero te rompe el corazón.

—Sigue diciendo cosas así y dejaré de contarte cosas. Tal vez podríamos jugar a un juego que yo llamo póquer de secretos.

—O podríamos dejar de jugar y podrías decirme qué te pasa. ¿Qué tal la visita a tu padre?

—Sigue igual. En todos los sentidos.

Imaginaba que verlo enfermo lo habría disgustado, pero estaba segura de que no era eso lo que lo tenía tan alterado.

—¿Estás pensando en tu madre?

Por tentada que se sintiera de mandarlo todo al infierno y echarse en sus brazos, antes necesitaba respuestas para entender al hombre con el que estaba considerando unir su vida.

Esa idea la dejó perpleja. Estaba considerando su proposición de matrimonio, esperando una señal, algo que le dijera que podía confiar en él.

—Mi madre era una artista en muchos sentidos —empezó a decir Carlisle—. Tocaba el piano de oído y era una cocinera asombrosa, pero decía haber aprendido mirando a su madre. Y tejía de maravilla. Hacía mantas y cosas de lana.

—Debía de ser una mujer llena de talento… y muy ocupada.

—¿Ocupada? No, yo nunca la vi así, siempre me pareció que estaba muy relajada.

—¿Cuántos anos tenías cuando murió?

—Trece —Carlos apretó su mano—. Pero yo prefiero recordarla cuando estaba viva.

—Estoy segura de que ella lo preferiría así —asintió Esme.

—Toco para recordarla porque no hay vídeos familiares y tampoco muchas fotografías de ella. Nuestro padre destruyó las fotografías familiares antes de que nos fuéramos de San Rinaldo.

Y su vida seguía siendo una vida sin recuerdos; desde el severo despacho hasta su casa… incluso su suite, discreta en comparación con el resto de la mansión.

El escape de San Rinaldo había marcado a su familia de tantas maneras… pero Carlisle llevaba cicatrices físicas además de las que debía de llevar en el alma.

—Tus hermanos mencionaron unos disparos… de modo que no se trató de un accidente de equitación.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba esperando que me lo preguntases.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó?

—Podrías revisar mi historial médico —intentó bromear él.

—Yo no haría eso. Espero que me lo cuentes tú.

—Ah, Esme… —Carlisle le levantó la barbilla con un dedo—. Por eso me gustas. Y te aseguro que nunca digo eso a la ligera.

—Entonces, gracias —ella se apoyó en su mano—. Tú también me gustas… la mayoría del tiempo. Ayúdame a entenderte para que me gustes más.

Él se quedó mirando la pared durante unos segundos.

—Me dispararon en la espalda cuando escapábamos de San Rinaldo, durante el golpe de Estado.

Esme había imaginado algo así, pero que se lo confirmase la dejó horrorizada.

—Lo siento mucho. No me puedo imaginar lo aterrador que debió de ser para vosotros.

—Sí, lo fue. Pero hay muchos niños en el mundo que pasan por eso todos los días, niños que son atacados por el color de su piel o sencillamente porque están vivos.

Tenía razón, pero eso no mitigaba el horror de lo que él había padecido.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Intenté salvar la vida de mi madre y fracasé —siguió Carlisle—. Si hubiera esperado un poco, si la hubiese empujado… he repasado ese momento en mi memoria miles de veces y siempre encuentro opciones, cosas que podría haber hecho.

—Sólo tenías trece años —le recordó ella.

—Entonces yo me creía un hombre.

—Pues debiste de crecer demasiado aquel día —dijo Esme. Le dolía el corazón al imaginar lo que había sufrido.

—No quiero tu compasión. Y no quiero seguir hablando de ello.

Ella puso las manos sobre su torso, notando los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Cómo puedo saber eso sobre ti y no sentirme conmovida? ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de ello porque tú me lo ordenas?

Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad; era imposible permanecer lógica e imparcial cuando se trataba de Carlisle.

Él la abrazó entonces y el calor de su cuerpo atravesó la bata y el camisón para llegar hasta su piel.

—Entonces tendré que distraerte.

Carlisle se apoderó de su boca con la familiaridad de dos amantes que se conocían bien, que sabían cómo tocarse y acariciarse para volverse locos el uno al otro.

¿Cómo un hombre podía conocer su cuerpo tan bien y, sin embargo, seguir siendo un misterio?, se preguntó. Pero descubriría más cosas esa noche, se dijo. Estaban haciendo progresos. Carlisle le había contado más cosas sobre sí mismo en unos minutos que en cuatro años de amistad.

¿Y esa proposición de matrimonio?

Aún no sabía qué lo había empujado a hacerla, pero en aquel momento quería concentrarse en esa nueva conexión que había entre ellos. Se le partía el corazón al pensar en lo que había sufrido y, aunque se negaba a dejar que eso la cegase, tampoco podía cerrar los ojos.

Carlisle apartó el cuello de la bata para besar su hombro apasionadamente.

Esme no tenía tanta experiencia como él lidiando con tumultuosas emociones y, les deparase lo que les deparase el futuro, no podía dejarlo solo con sus tristes recuerdos.

—Creo que es hora de cerrar la puerta.

Loco de deseo, Carlisle abrió el panel de seguridad de la pared y tecleó códigos con la misma velocidad con la que había tocado el piano. Todas las habitaciones de la casa contaban con una alarma. Pero, aunque su padre las había instalado para protegerse contra huracanes y ataques, Carlos tenía un propósito completamente diferente esa noche.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente y las persianas bajaron hasta que la sala de música se convirtió en un oscuro e impenetrable capullo.

Esme, sentada en la banqueta del piano, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Nadie puede vernos?

—Ésta es mi casa, mis dominios —bromeó Carlisle—. Nadie puede vernos, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupada.

—Siempre cuidaré de ti, Esme.

Había vivido con la pena de no haber sabido proteger a su madre durante veinticinco años y esa noche, en la isla, los recuerdos lo embargaban. Más que nunca necesitaba el olvido que encontraba en los brazos de Esme.

Carlisle le quitó la bata y el camisón, tirándolos al suelo como una bandera blanca de rendición.

Esme estaba delante de él, sin ocultarse, orgullosamente desnuda, y le temblaban las manos ligeramente cuando empezó a acariciarla. Le temblaban las manos, por Dios bendito. A él, que era famoso por su serenidad durante las operaciones más complicadas. Pero nada destrozaba su compostura como Esme, su precioso cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

Sólo para él.

Experimentaba una sensación posesiva, una sensación que echaba raíces y de la que supo que nunca podría escapar. Y en aquel momento era vital que Esme estuviera tan consumida de deseo como él.

Tomándola por los hombros, la sentó sobre la banqueta, apoyando su espalda en el plano. Sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer antes de que inclinase la cabeza.

Abriendo sus rodillas con los hombros, Carlisle acarició el interior de sus muslos con la boca… y sus suspiros lo animaban a seguir.

Lo excitaban.

Lenta, deliberadamente, rozó el satén de sus braguitas con la boca. Su aroma llenaba sus pulmones cada vez que respiraba y quería hacerlo una y otra vez porque nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo, podía compararse con ella.

Apartó a un lado las braguitas y… sí, saboreó su esencia, acariciando los suaves pliegues con la lengua mientras ella murmuraba frases incoherentes agarrándose a sus hombros.

—Ahora, te necesito dentro de mí…

No tendría que pedírselo dos veces.

—Afortunadamente para los dos, es ahí donde quiero estar —dijo Carlisle con voz ronca.

Tras besar su húmedo e hinchado sexo una vez más, se incorporó para mirarla. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, nunca le había parecido más bella.

Carlisle la tomó por la cintura para sentarla sobre la tapa del plano y tiró de sus pantalones con manos frenéticas hasta que, por fin, se liberó. Apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, entró en ella de una embestida. Su húmedo calor lo envolvió de inmediato y Esme enredó las piernas en su cintura, clavando los talones en sus nalgas mientras él empujaba una y otra vez.

Sus corazones latían al unísono, desbocados, sus suspiros se mezclaban. Carlisle dejó que ella lo transportase fuera de aquella habitación, que lo alejase de la isla y de los tristes recuerdos. Había pensado que dejándola fuera de su vida podría evitar el pasado. En lugar de eso, con Esme el infierno desaparecía. Si pudiera quedarse con ella, dentro de ella, podría olvidarse de todo para siempre.

Sus gritos de placer hacían eco en el techo de la sala de música. Oyéndola, sintiéndola, viéndola desmadejada entre sus brazos, Carlisle perdió el control y se dejó ir. Se derramó dentro de ella, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente, porque la deseaba de nuevo.

Intentando respirar, se sentó en la banqueta y la colocó sobre sus rodillas, empujando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego, apartó el pelo de su frente susurrando cuánto lo conmovía y otras cosas que ni el propio Carlisle podía creer que estuviera diciendo. El poeta que había dentro de él parecía haber despertado a la vida.

Mientras la acariciaba notó una ligera curva en su estómago y se dio cuenta de que el embarazo empezaba a notarse. Él conocía todos los pasos de un embarazo y los cambios que sufriría el cuerpo de Esme, pero, por primera vez, se permitió a sí mismo pensar que iba a experimentar ese milagro de cerca, de manera personal.

Como padre.

Algo se encogió dentro de su pecho mientras acariciaba su abdomen, a su hijo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Esme lo miraba con un brillo de vulnerabilidad en los ojos y, en ese momento, era su vieja amiga, su amante ahora, pronto la madre de su hijo.

El calor de sus ojos lo excitaba, pero no podía perder el control cuando la necesitaba en su vida por tantas razones.

Haría lo que fuera, diría lo que fuera, fingiría ser el hombre que ella parecía querer si de ese modo podía convencerla para que se quedase con él.


	12. capitulo 11

Capítulo Once

En la bañera de la suite, Esme apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle mientras él estiraba las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había pétalos de rosa flotando en el agua… nunca había estado en un sitio con flores frescas en cada esquina, incluso había jarrones a cada lado de la pantalla de televisión. Y en el estéreo sonaba una sinfonía de Beethoven.

Habían hecho el amor de una forma intensa en la sala de música y luego en la cama antes de ir al cuarto de baño. Su cansado corazón se preguntaba si podía confiar en lo que habían compartido, pero daba la impresión de que Carlisle había superado eso que tanto lo asustó la primera noche.

Estaba claro que el pasado de Carlisle era mucho más amargo de lo que ella había creído. Y que le había dejado muchas cicatrices.

Pero mientras pudiesen hablar, comunicarse, tal vez habría una oportunidad para ellos. Y si volvía a pedirle que se casara con él, no podría negarse.

¿Qué habría hecho si se lo hubiera pedido cuando le contó que estaba embarazada?, se preguntó. Quería pensar que le habría dicho que no después de cómo la había tratado durante esos meses. Esme necesitaba, y merecía, la confirmación de que sentía algo por ella, no sólo porque fuera a tener un hijo suyo.

Apoyada en su pecho, le gustaría poner a prueba esa tregua, pero la preocupación por su padre tenía precedencia. Era lógico que Carlisle hubiese volcado su corazón mientras tocaba el piano…

—Cuanto tocabas el piano… era mágico. Eres un pianista estupendo.

—No tenía mucho que hacer cuando era adolescente, así que practicaba a menudo. Entre operación y operación… —Carlos carraspeó y Esme se dio cuenta de que le resultaba difícil hablar de ello—. Mi padre hizo que construyeran una sala de música abierta y alegre, casi como si estuviera al aire libre. Un día, mis hermanos me sorprendieron con una silla de ruedas que habían robado en la clínica. Colgaron una red de baloncesto en medio de uno de los murales de la pared y le dieron a la sala de música un nuevo cometido.

Esme intentó reír, pero no era capaz.

—¿Ibas en silla de ruedas?

—Durante un tiempo, los médicos no sabían si podría volver a caminar algún día.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duró eso?

—Estuve tres años en la silla de ruedas. Y siete años más de operaciones después de eso —contestó él.

—Carlisle… no tenía ni idea —Esme intentó volver la cara para mirarlo, para consolarlo, pero él empujó suavemente su cabeza.

—Hablemos de otra cosa. Estás descubriendo mucho sobre mi triste pasado, pero no me cuentas nada sobre ti.

—El póquer de secretos no sirve de nada cuando uno ya está desnudo —bromeó Esme.

—Yo tengo otras cosas que ofrecer —murmuró él, metiendo una mano entre sus piernas.

No le pasó desapercibido que intentaba cambiar de tema, aunque sus expertos dedos hacían que resultase difícil seguir pensando.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Riendo, Carlisle subió la mano hasta su estómago.

—¿Qué esperas que sea, niño o niña?

Ah, había elegido bien el tema. Por fin estaban hablando de su hijo.

—Aún no lo he pensado, pero me da igual.

—¿Piensas hacerte una ecografía para averiguar el sexo?

—No lo sé, es posible. ¿Tú esperas que sea un niño?

—No, no tengo ninguna preferencia. Sólo quiero que nazca sano y que sea feliz.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Esme jugó con un pétalo de rosa que flotaba en el agua—, ¿y has pensado en el nombre?

—En mi familia solemos usar nombres del árbol genealógico.

Todo lo que había descubierto desde que llegó a la isla era muy esclarecedor y le servía para entender a aquel hombre enigmático. ¿Se atrevería a presionarlo un poco más? ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando aquellos días podían ser su única oportunidad?

—El nombre de tu madre era Carmen, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero a ella no le gustaba mucho. Siempre decía que era muy anticuado.

—¿Y si fuera un niño?

—Mi árbol genealógico es enorme, habrá mucho donde elegir.

—Tendremos que hacer una lista.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó Carlisle entonces, acariciando su cuello—. ¿Hay algún nombre en particular que te guste?

—No, la verdad es que no. No es que nos llevemos mal, mis hermanos y yo nos llamamos por teléfono a menudo y nos reunimos algunas veces, pero no tenemos una relación muy estrecha.

—¿Le has contado a tu familia que estás embarazada?

—Mis padres están de viaje. En su decimoquinta luna de miel.

—¿Cómo?

Esme soltó una carcajada.

—¿Has oído hablar de las parejas que intentan animar su matrimonio con varias lunas de miel? Pues mis padres son así. Ésta será su decimoquinta reconciliación.

—Parece que su matrimonio no es muy sólido —dijo él, tan diplomático como siempre.

—No, no lo es —Esme se sentó, abrazándose las rodillas—. Mi padre engaña a mi madre continuamente. Y mi madre lo perdona. Luego se van a hacer un crucero y ella vuelve a creer sus mentiras… hasta la próxima vez.

Carlisle la abrazó, apoyando la cara en su espalda.

—Te han hecho mucho daño.

—¿En el pasado? Sí, mucho. Ahora… estoy acostumbrada. En lo que se refiere a mis padres, nada me sorprende.

—Por eso te enfadaste tanto al ver a Jessica en mi despacho.

—Y no olvides el aeropuerto.

Carlisle se levantó entonces y tiró de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—He salido con ella, pero nunca nos acostamos juntos. Tú siempre estabas en medio.

—¿Yo? —Esme necesitaba que dijera eso para salvar su orgullo herido. Y para reafirmar la esperanza que albergaba su corazón.

Carlisle la sujetó por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

—Jessica es una chica encantadora, pero me aburría de muerte con ella porque no eras tú.

—Sólo lo dices para que te perdone —lo retó ella. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué se esforzaría tanto Carlisle. Ya se acostaban juntos y aunque no había aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, aún tenían tiempo.

—Siento mucho que tu padre haya hecho difícil que confíes en los hombres, Esme.

Estaba tocando una herida abierta y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—No culpes a mi padre de esto y no creas que tengo algún complejo —replicó, tomando una toalla—. Eres tú quien se negó a dirigirme la palabra después de la fiesta de Navidad.

—Hice lo que me parecía mejor para ti.

—Para ti, querrás decir.

¿Cómo era posible que esa conversación hubiera terminado en una pelea? ¿Estaría saboteándose a sí misma? ¿Le daba miedo aceptar la felicidad que tenía en la punta de los dedos?

—Entonces vamos a solucionar esto —Carlisle volvió a tomarla por los hombros—. Olvida la prueba de paternidad. Acepto que el niño es hijo mío y quiero que nos casemos. Mañana mismo. Sin esperar más. Podemos celebrar la ceremonia en la habitación de la clínica para que mi padre esté presente.

¿No quería una prueba de paternidad?

¿La creía?

Por fin, Esme escuchaba las palabras que había querido escuchar, las que había esperado desde el principio.

Pero no había dicho que la quisiera. Claro que, había quien usaba la palabra «amor» como si tirase monedas a una fuente. Carlisle estaba ofreciéndole algo mucho más precioso y tangible.

Respirando profundamente, Esme decidió arriesgarse.

—Llama al sacerdote —contestó.

Después de decirlo, intentó no pensar en lo que pasó aquella mañana, después de haber hecho el amor con él por primera vez…

Esme alargó un brazo hacia Carlisle, murmurando su nombre… pero sólo encontró la sábana fría. Y casi estuvo a punto de pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Pero un agradable escozor entre las piernas le recordó el impetuoso encuentro, desde las acrobacias en el escritorio del despacho al _jacuzzi_ en su casa sobre el acantilado.

Qué apropiado que viviese en un acantilado, pensó, iba mucho con la personalidad de Carlisle.

Esme se estiró, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. El débil sol de invierno apenas penetraba las gruesas cortinas, pero no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

De modo que saltó de la cama y buscó algo más apropiado que una sábana o el vestido de noche, arrugado en el suelo, para salir de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, tomó la camisa del esmoquin, que estaba sobre una lámpara. Aparentemente, también Carlisle había tirado su ropa en cualquier parte en su prisa por hacerle el amor. La tela aún conservaba su aroma, excitándola de nuevo y despertando recuerdos…

Lo encontró en la cocina, otra habitación sencilla con lo más esencial: electrodomésticos de acero y baldosas blancas y negras en el suelo.

Y un _chef_ guapísimo que sólo llevaba un pantalón de chándal que destacaba su trasero mucho mejor que un pantalón de esmoquin.

El aroma a beicon y café flotaba en el aire mientras él movía algo en una sartén.

Carlisle se dio la vuelta al oírla entrar y cuando la miró con ojos fríos, serios, Esme se quedó helada. La vio allí, con su camisa y nada más y no sonrió. No intentó abrazarla.

Sencillamente, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Ella iba a decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero en lugar de eso murmuró:

—Creo que es mejor que me marche.

Aun así, como una tonta, se quedó, dándole la oportunidad de decir algo amable. Pero Carlisle se limitó a abrir la nevera para sacar un cartón de leche.

Aparentemente, la noche anterior había sido un sueño, después de todo y era hora de despertar.

Incapaz de dormir, Esme alargó una mano y, con cuidado de no despertar a Carlisle, buscó el móvil en su bolso. El aroma a rosas que llegaba del baño llenaba la habitación, un aroma dulce que le recordaba a ese nuevo Carlisle…

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, pensó. Sin embargo, contuvo el deseo de apretarse contra su espalda porque antes de nada tenía que encargarse de un pequeño detalle.

Antes de bajar la guardia del todo, tenía que llamar a sus padres.

De puntillas, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido antes de sentarse en el asiento de la ventana, intentando contener los nervios. Sabía que se alegrarían, pero se sentía un poco insegura porque Carlisle estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella por el niño. De no ser porque estaba embarazada, con toda seguridad no estaría allí.

—¿Mamá?

Una cosa era retrasar la noticia del embarazo y otra muy diferente ocultarle a su madre la noticia de que iba a casarse. Y con un príncipe… pero tal vez sería mejor no contarle eso todavía.

—¿Sí?

—Mamá, soy yo.

—Esme, cariño, cuánto me alegro de que llames —exclamó su madre, entusiasmada, sin mencionar la hora que era o que debía de haberla despertado—. Espera, voy a decirle a tu padre que se ponga al teléfono.

—Mamá, espera, no tienes que molestarlo…

—No seas boba. ¿Sam? Sam, despierta, es Esme.

Esme oyó la voz de su padre, medio dormido. Cómo era posible que sus padres siguieran juntos era algo que nunca podría entender. Y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello con su propia y apresurada boda en el horizonte.

—Muy bien, espera un momento —dijo su madre—. Voy a poner el altavoz.

—Buenos días, cariño —la saludó su padre.

No había nada que pudiera prepararla para pronunciar las palabras que pensó que no diría nunca:

—Mamá, papá, voy a casarme.

El día de la boda amaneció nublado, pero él era un hombre de ciencia, no de supersticiones.

Estaba en la habitación de su padre en la clínica, con Esme a su lado. Sus hermanos, su hermanastra y algunas personas muy cercanas se hallaban en una esquina de la habitación. La regla de visitas limitadas se había ido por la ventana para la que iba a ser la ceremonia más breve de la historia.

El sacerdote estaba a los pies de la cama con gesto más bien desconcertado, como si no supiera si lo habían llamado para aplicar la extremaunción o para oficiar una boda.

Eliezer intentó incorporarse un poco.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Carlisle lo miró, sorprendido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Edward. El más joven de los Cullen de Denali era el único que podía donar un segmento de hígado para salvar la vida de su padre. Algo que él no podía hacer a pesar de su título.

—Absolutamente seguro —contestó su hermano.

Eliezer sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Solías jugar con él cuando eras pequeño. Quiero que te lo quedes. Es poca cosa a cambio de una parte de tu hígado, pero…

—Gracias —lo interrumpió Edward—. Me lo quedaré hasta que estés recuperado del todo. Sé el cariño que le tienes… —añadió, tragando saliva antes de darle un rápido abrazo—. Además, en cierto modo, este hígado también es tuyo.

—Eres un chico extraño —Eliezer sacudió la cabeza—. Carlisle, también tengo algo para ti, hijo —dijo luego, ofreciéndole una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Carlisle no tenía que abrirla para saber lo que había dentro: el anillo de su madre, un anillo de platino hecho para una reina. Hecho para Esme.

La esperanza que vio en sus ojos cuando aceptó casarse con él lo había hecho sentirse como un canalla. Él no era el héroe romántico con el que Esme parecía soñar, un defecto del que era consciente desde el principio. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para protegerla. Estaban atados el uno al otro por la frágil vida que llevaba dentro y haría todo lo posible para que nunca se diera cuenta de que había hecho un mal negocio.

Tras tomar la cajita, Carlisle se volvió hacia Esme con un tesoro digno de un rey en las manos.


	13. capitulo 12

Capítulo Doce

Esme jugaba con el anillo de platino, incapaz de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas treinta y seis horas, desde que Carlisle y ella intercambiaron el «sí, quiero» en la clínica.

Ahora estaban en la sala de espera privada de un hospital de Jacksonville, donde Eliezer iba a recibir el trasplante.

Aunque ella no era partidaria del tratamiento preferencial, entendía que la presencia de los Cullen de Denali provocaría una conmoción y era, por lo tanto, lógico que estuviesen en una zona privada.

Y debía admitir que la tranquilidad de la sala era un consuelo. En su trabajo como directora del hospital de Tacoma había visto a muchas familias que sufrían, pero nunca había estado al otro lado.

Médicos, pruebas, análisis, esperas interminables… era algo que agotaba y angustiaba a cualquiera. Y los planes para su luna de miel tendrían que esperar. Por el momento, todos estaban concentrados en esas cuatro paredes con olor a antiséptico y mal café.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer de Edward , Bella, entró en la sala de espera. Hasta ese momento había estado con su marido, esperando que lo llevasen al quirófano.

—Eliezer quiere verte.

Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie se levantaron a la vez.

—No… —Bella miró a Esme—. Quiere verte a ti.

—¿A mí? ¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente —dijo Bella.

Carlisle, su marido, qué extraña le resultaba esa palabra, apretó su mano para darle ánimos.

Aunque había visto a Eliezer poco antes de la irreal ceremonia de su boda, no habían tenido tiempo para conocerse.

Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que aquélla podría ser la última vez que hablase con él.

Esme intentó recuperar la compostura mientras se acercaba al box de la UCI. A través de la pared de cristal podía ver al viejo monarca enfermo con una enfermera a su lado. Enrique levantó una mano, con la vía puesta, y le hizo un gesto para que entrase, y la enfermera se disculpó discretamente.

—Bella me ha dicho que querías verme —Esme no sabía cómo llamarlo. «Majestad» parecía un poco raro siendo parientes.

—Puedes llamarme padre —dijo él—, como hacen mis hijos. Siéntate.

«Siéntate». Esme contuvo una sonrisa ante tan brusca orden. Sí, estaba claro de quién había heredado Carlisle esas maneras autoritarias.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Tú eres abogada, mira esto —Eliezer señaló un sobre que había en la mesa.

Curiosa y desconcertada, Esme tomó el sobre y echó un vistazo al contenido.

—¿Es tu testamento?

—Quiero que lo revises.

Esme lo miró a los ojos para ver si averiguaba por qué se lo pedía precisamente a ella.

—Pero me imagino que tendrás un ejército de abogados y notarios. ¿Por qué me pides a mí que lo revise?

—No te preocupes, no he perdido la cabeza —contestó Eliezer, sus ojos parecían extrañamente perceptivos a pesar de su situación.

—Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto. En fin, lo leeré si eso es lo que quieres.

—Sí, es lo que quiero. Antes de que me operen quiero cambiar algunas cosas y necesito que tú seas testigo.

El testamento de un rey debía de ser complicadísimo, pensó Esme. En la universidad no le habían enseñado cómo enfrentarse con algo así y tampoco era algo con lo que se encontrase en Tacoma, Washington.

—Insisto en que deberían verlo abogados más versados en la situación.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por la cláusula que quiero cambiar?

—Me imagino que me lo dirás cuando quieras hacerlo.

—Veo que eres una mujer paciente, una cualidad necesaria para tratar con mi hijo Carlisle.

Esme lo miró a los ojos.

—Espero que la decisión de recibir un trasplante sea una segunda oportunidad para los dos.

—No me dio muchas opciones al hablarme del hijo que esperáis. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver un hijo de Carlisle —los ojos de Eliezer se llenaron de lágrimas—. Aunque nada podrá borrar nunca lo que le pasó a mi pobre Carmen y a Carlisle, es un consuelo saber que mi decisión de sacar a la familia de San Rinaldo no le costó la vida a mi hijo.

Esme intentó entender a qué se refería, pero seguía pensando en lo primero que había dicho… ¿Eliezer sabía lo del niño? Carlisle y ella habían decidido esperar hasta después del trasplante para dar la noticia a su familia. ¿No significaba eso que tampoco se lo contaría a su padre? Tal vez lo había entendido mal.

Y esperaba haber entendido mal a Eliezer.

—¿Te contó lo del niño para convencerte de que aceptases el trasplante?

El hombre sonrió, pero, de repente, se puso a toser.

—Desde luego que sí, en cuanto puso el pie en la isla. Debo admitir que no pensé que nada me convencería, pero Carlisle es un poco maquiavélico, como su padre. Bueno, vamos a incluir a ese niño en el testamento, aunque es mi esperanza sobrevivir a la operación.

Carlisle no le había dicho nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, si le hubiese contado la gravedad de la situación de Eliezer… pero seguía apartándola de su vida y era como si, de nuevo, estuviera en esa cocina, con el olor a beicon y café, con su fría mirada adviniéndole que lo que había ocurrido por la noche no había significado demasiado para él.

Mientras iban a la isla, Esme se había preguntado qué quería de ella. Ahora lo sabía.

La había utilizado.

El optimismo que había sentido desde que intercambiaron las promesas en la clínica desapareció de repente. ¿Le habría pedido en matrimonio para cumplir el deseo de un moribundo? ¿Para darle una razón de vivir a Eliezer?

Había pensado que no tenía tanta importancia que no le hubiese dicho que la quería, que sus actos hablaban más alto que sus palabras. Y, tristemente, era cierto. La revelación de Eliezer lo ponía todo en su sitio: Carlisle se había casado con ella para darle una razón para luchar por su vida.

Qué ironía. Al final, no era tan diferente a su madre, pensó. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se había dejado cegar por los sentimientos. Y lo más terrible era que, aun dolida y enfadada, no podía negar que estaba enamorada de él. De su marido, del padre de su hijo.

Y tampoco podía negar la verdad: que su matrimonio era un engaño.

Nueve horas después, Carlisle se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas, aliviado cuando el cirujano que había practicado el trasplante salió de la sala de espera. La operación había sido un éxito y tanto su padre como Edward estaban perfectamente. Eliezer aún no estaba a salvo del todo, pero había saltado un obstáculo importante.

Rosalie lloró lágrimas de alivio sobre el hombro de su marido, incluso el reservado Jasper sonreía, feliz, abrazando a su prometida. Y Bella estaba con Edward en la sala de recuperación.

Carlisle se volvió hacia su flamante esposa. Por fin, por fin, podían celebrarlo… pero su sonrisa helada lo sorprendió. Había estado muy callada desde que volvió de la habitación de su padre, pero cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo, ella dijo que deberían concentrarse en el resultado de la operación y nada más. Y eso había hecho Carlisle. Durante unas largas, interminables nueve horas.

Pero ahora que el médico les había dado la buena noticia, se daba cuenta de que a Esme le pasaba algo.

—Me alegro de que tu padre y tu hermano estén bien. Pero ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría volver al hotel.

—Debes de estar cansada —dijo Carlisle. No se le había ocurrido pensar que nueve horas de espera en un hospital no eran lo mejor para una mujer embarazada. Como médico, debería habérsele ocurrido, pensó, enfadado consigo mismo—. Yo te llevaré.

—No hace falta, puedo ir sola. Quédate aquí, donde te necesitan.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiese descifrar esas palabras, Esme salió de la sala de espera. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía razones para estar exhausta, desde luego, pero se había marchado sin darle un beso, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Con una expresión dolida…

Y él había visto esa expresión antes, tres meses antes. Cuando entró en la cocina de su casa, llevando puesta su camisa. Le había parecido tan maravilloso verla allí, en su casa, en su vida que, asustado, decidió dejarla fuera.

Había hecho lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: perderla.

Carlisle masculló una maldición por no poder correr más deprisa debido a su maldita cojera.

Por fin, la llamó a gritos:

—¡Esme, espera!

Ella, que estaba pasando en ese momento frente a la capilla del hospital, se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te ocurre, Esme?

—Nada, ya te he dicho que vuelvo al hotel.

—Espera, iré contigo.

—No hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo, Carlisle —dijo Esme entonces en voz baja, sus ojos de color esmeralda estaban tan tristes que le rompían el corazón—. No voy a contarle la verdad a un hombre tan enfermo.

—No sé si entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Según tu padre, tú lo convenciste para que aceptase el trasplante contándole que ibas a tener un hijo.

Carlisle no podía negar que lo había hecho, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de borrar la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

—Intentaba darle una razón para vivir, lo que fuera…

—¿Lo que fuera? —Esme se rió, pero en esa risa no había ni una gota de humor—. Mira, no deberíamos hablar de eso ahora. Los dos estamos agotados y tú debes estar con tu familia.

—Estoy aquí, contigo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? No, déjalo, olvida que he dicho eso.

—No —replicó Carlisle. Había manipulado la situación, era verdad, pero en cierto modo había sido lo mejor para todos—. No veo por qué eso me convierte en el malo.

—No es sólo culpa tuya, también es culpa mía —dijo Esme—. He sido tan crédula… sólo ha pasado una semana desde que te di la noticia de que ibas a tener un hijo. Y está claro que tú no te emocionaste en absoluto.

—¿Crees que me he casado contigo por algún motivo oculto?

—Tu padre se niega a aceptar un trasplante que podría salvarle la vida y entonces, como por arte de magia, tú le das una razón para vivir. Gracias al hijo que espero y con el que tú nunca has sentido la menor conexión.

Carlisle ni siquiera se molestó en refutar el argumento. Esme era una mujer noble y él la había tratado de manera innoble. Y se sentía avergonzado.

Había desaprovechado su oportunidad de tener una vida con el hijo que nunca pensó que tendría y esa pérdida le rompía el corazón. Su hijo sería un milagro aún mayor que haber podido volver a caminar y, en lugar de hacer todo lo posible para merecerlo, se había pasado la última semana engañando a la mujer que iba a hacer realidad ese milagro.

—Esme, lo siento —se disculpó, con total sinceridad.

—La disculpa llega un poco tarde. Me temo que ya no puedo creerte.

Carlisle vio que se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando por el pasillo. Su esposa lo había abandonado.

Esme entró en la capilla conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿De verdad acababa de abandonar a su marido? No había querido decirle nada en el hospital, pero Carlisle la había presionado hasta que tuvo que decírselo. Hasta que por fin fue sincera con él como debería haberlo sido desde el principio.

Nerviosa, tocó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, el precioso anillo que había recibido con tanta ilusión. Una herencia familiar que costaba una fortuna y que no le pertenecía.

Tendría que devolvérselo a Carlisle antes de marcharse de Florida, pensó.

Esme miró los diamantes, la luz que entraba por las vidrieras de la capilla los hacía brillar más que nunca. Pero ese brillo contrastaba con la oscuridad de su corazón.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre un banco y cerró los ojos, agotada. Pero sabía que no soñaría con Carlisle esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

Con la discusión aún dando vueltas en su cabeza, Carlisle fue a visitar a Edward a la sala de recuperación, pero su hermano seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Sólo tenía ocho años menos que él, pero cuando lo miraba, seguía viendo al niño que era cuando escaparon de San Rinaldo…

Carlisle tenía en la mano el reloj de su padre, el que le había dado a Edward, y recordó esa noche, cuando estaban preparándose para escapar de San Rinaldo. Eliezer se lo había entregado al menor de sus hijos diciéndole que lo guardase hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

Y Edward lo había apretado contra su pecho mientras se envolvía en la manta de cachemir que había tejido su madre, diciendo que la manta era su escudo.

Pero entonces los rebeldes atacaron cuando estaban a punto de llegar al barco que los sacaría de la isla. Estaban en un parque, un sitio tan aparentemente inofensivo…

Jasper y Edward creían estar en el bosque, pero eran niños entonces y su percepción de la realidad era engañosa.

Cuando empezó el ataque, Carlisle le dijo a Jasper que cuidase de Edward mientras él, el mayor, protegería a su madre. Jasper había tenido éxito, él no.

Y ahora Edward había salvado la vida de su padre.

El pequeño de los Cullen de Denali ya no era tan pequeño, pensó.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde su huida de San Rinaldo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento podría haber jurado que seguía allí, ese mismo día, con un hogar y una familia que no podría recuperar nunca.

¿Era tan raro que también hubiese fracasado con Esme?

Su hermano abrió los ojos en ese momento y Carlisle se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

—Hola.

—¿Nuestro padre…? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

—Está bien, todo ha ido bien.

—Gracias por venir a verme, ¿pero no tienes una esposa esperándote en algún sitio? —le preguntó su hermano, tan bromista como siempre incluso en las peores circunstancias.

—Esme está… en el hotel.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Nunca has sabido mentir.

—Y tú no sabes ser un buen paciente —Carlisle puso una gasa en su mano—. Ponte esto en la herida si te dan ganas de toser. Toser es bueno, expande los pulmones. Practica un poco mientras voy a buscar a Bella…

—Espera un momento. No te pongas en plan médico conmigo. Siempre haces eso cuando te sientes incómodo.

Su hermano pequeño definitivamente ya no era pequeño, pensó Carlisle. Pero no quería cargarlo con sus problemas y menos en ese momento.

—Tengo que ir a…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Esme cree que me he casado con ella sólo para que nuestro padre aceptase el trasplante.

—¿Y es verdad? No te estoy juzgando, sólo quiero saberlo.

—En parte, pero no del todo —le confesó Carlisle—. Está embarazada. Aparentemente, también yo puedo tener hijos.

—Enhorabuena, hermano. Pero, conociéndote, me imagino que se te ha olvidado decirle que la quieres, ¿no? No sé si los demás se darán cuenta, pero para tu familia es evidente que estás loco por ella.

Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento. Lo estaba, era cierto. Estaba enamorado de Esme desde siempre. Desde que ella lo obligó a salir de las sombras del pasado y a enfrentarse al futuro. Enfrentarse al riesgo de amar y de perder a la persona amada.

—Deberías descansar…

—Carlisle —lo interrumpió Edward, su voz ronca estaba llena de autoridad—. A las mujeres les gusta escuchar esas cosas. A menos que tengas miedo de decirlo.

—Llamarme gallina no va a funcionar, ya no estamos en un patio de colegio.

—Tal vez no, pero yo recuerdo cómo me motivó a mí.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú nos sacaste de San Rinaldo. Cuando mamá murió… tú nos sacaste de allí. Me dijiste que dejase de ser un gallina y me moviera de una vez. Jasper y yo hubiéramos muerto aquel día de no ser por ti. Sé que te duele no ser tú quien haya donado una parte del hígado a papá, pero oye… no se puede ser un héroe todos los días. Tampoco está mal ser una persona normal de vez en cuando.

¿Su hermano lo veía como un héroe?

Él llevaba años cargando con su fracaso, con el miedo de haberlos defraudado a todos…

una mujer asombrosa. Amaba a Esme y había llegado el momento no sólo de demostrárselo, sino de decírselo.

Y no pararía hasta que lo creyese.

Debía de estar soñando, pensó Esme. De otro modo, ¿cómo podía estar mirando unos ojos llenos de amor?

Pero el duro banco de la capilla le parecía totalmente real. Parpadeó rápidamente, pero siguió viendo a Carlisle a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, como si hubiera estado esperando que despertase.

Incorporándose un poco, se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu padre o a Edward?

—No, no, los dos están bien. Han sido dos días muy largos, pero ésa no es excusa para tratarte como lo he hecho.

A Esme se le aceleró el corazón, pero no iba a derretirse. Necesitaba algo más esa vez. No podía aceptar buenas palabras y seguir huyendo de la verdad. Su hijo merecía algo mejor.

Ella merecía algo mejor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vas a hacérmelo pasar mal, ¿verdad? —Carlisle levantó una mano para tocar su anillo con gesto pensativo—. Lo he hecho todo mal desde el principio, Esme. Desde que te di la espalda esa mañana, después de pasar la noche juntos, hasta el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Lo siento más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras, pero prometo hacerlo mejor. Quiero ser tu marido a partir de este momento y para siempre. No por mi padre ni por el hijo que vamos a tener, sino porque mi vida no significa nada sin ti. Estaré a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo todos los días de mi vida. No puedo prometer que no me pondré antipático de vez en cuando, pero sí puedo prometer que compartiré mis sentimientos contigo.

Su tono de voz, la sinceridad que había en sus ojos, la dejaron atónita. Aquello era mucho más de lo que había esperado, mucho más de lo que había soñado encontrar con aquel hombre tan circunspecto.

—No me importa que te pongas antipático y serio de vez en cuando —Esme le apretó la mano, animándolo a continuar.

—Agradezco que me hayas ayudado siempre a no hundirme del todo en el abismo. Te agradezco que no me dejaras perderme en el trabajo hasta que me olvidaba de tener contacto con la gente —siguió él, con su voz grave haciendo eco en la capilla—. Más que mi amante, mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo, tú eres mi amiga. Eres la única persona que puede rescatarme de una vida de total soledad.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar:

—Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras, eres muy poético cuando quieres.

—Ser poético con la mujer de la que estoy locamente enamorado es mucho más fácil de lo que yo creía.

«Enamorado».

De todas las palabras que podría haber elegido, aquélla era la única que Esme había estado esperando.

—Ojalá yo pudiera decirle cosas tan bonitas, pero ahora mismo en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo aliviada que me siento, porque yo también te quiero —le confesó, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Me vuelve loca tu brillante cerebro de cirujano… y tus maravillosas manos y que dediques tu vida a tus pacientes cuando podrías haber tomado un camino mucho más fácil. Eres un hombre asombroso y estoy deseando amarte durante el resto de mi vida.

—Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar, pero no me atrevía a creerlo.

Carlisle la besó, olvidando que estaban en una capilla, y la sinceridad que había en aquel beso hablaba tan claramente de su amor que Esme se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo otra vez? ¿Aquí mismo?

—Claro que sí, amor mío —le dijo a su príncipe, a su marido—. Me casaré contigo donde tú quieras.


	14. epilogo

Epílogo

Ocho meses después

Carlisle paseaba por el dormitorio de la mansión en la isla, acariciando la espalda de su hijo mientras le cantaba en voz baja para hacerlo dormir. Pero no una nana, sino una vieja canción de Frank Sinatra que parecía funcionar igual de bien.

Sujetando la cabecita del niño, que había cumplido siete semanas, Carlisle lo metió con cuidado en la cuna. Pero no podía apartarse. Mirar a su hijo se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Estudiar el milagro de esas manos perfectas pero diminutas podía tenerlo como hipnotizado durante horas. Estaba loco por ese milagro con el que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar.

—A lo mejor tenemos un músico en la familia —murmuró, mirando sus largos deditos—. ¿Tú qué crees, Eliezer?

Esme había insistido en ponerle el nombre de su abuelo.

El viejo rey se había recuperado del trasplante con sorprendente rapidez y estaba lleno de vida una vez más, tal vez porque deseaba pasear por la playa con sus nietos: Eliezer y Carlie, la hija de Rosalie.

El pequeño Eliezer dejó escapar un suspiro, relajando los bracitos, señal de que estaba profundamente dormido. Carlisle sonrió ante lo bien que conocía esas señales.

Esme había decidido tomarse un año de excedencia en el hospital para cuidar del niño, pero Carlisle iba a comer a casa cada día para estar con su familia y para que ella pudiese descansar un rato. Le encantaba estar con ellos.

La boda de Jasper y Alice, que había tenido lugar aquella tarde, debía de haber dejado agotado a Eliezer y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, pensó.

Las reuniones de los Cullen de Denali eran algo habitual ahora porque tenían mucho que celebrar y la mansión había estado llena de gente durante la última semana. El bautizo de Eliezer había reunido también a la familia de Esme y, aunque seguía teniendo reservas sobre su padre, sabía que disfrutaba al verlo tan contento con su nieto.

Pero había llegado el mejor momento del día, el momento de estar a solas con su mujer. Carlisle besó a su hijo en la frente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, donde podía escuchar el grifo de la ducha.

Después de quitarse la corbata, tomó una rosa de uno de los jarrones y entró en el baño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —repitió las palabras que había pronunciado Esme ocho meses antes, cuando lo dejó asombrado con su valentía al ir a buscarlo al vestuario de caballeros del hospital—. Y éste es el único sitio en el que podemos estar a solas en una mansión llena de gente y con nuestro hijo durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Esme estaba en la ducha y, cuando se dio la vuelta, Carlisle pudo apreciar que la maternidad le sentaba de maravilla. Aunque él lo sabía bien.

—Bueno, pues tienes toda mi atención —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Carlisle se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y el pantalón a velocidad de vértigo y se metió en la ducha con la rosa en la mano, dispuesto a explorar las nuevas y más pronunciadas curvas de su mujer.

—Y voy a hacer lo posible para que me prestes atención durante toda la noche.

—¿Voy a recibir otro de tus maravillosos masajes terapéuticos? —Esme le echó los brazos al cuello, apretándose contra él.

—El mejor masaje hasta la fecha —dijo él, cortando el tallo de la rosa y tirándolo fuera de la ducha.

Luego, tomó una pastilla de jabón francés para hacer una mezcla de jabón y pétalos de rosa y pasó la fragante mezcla por la deliciosa piel de Esme.

—Ummm… —murmuró ella, encantada—. Deberíamos asegurar esas manos. Soy una mujer afortunada por haberte encontrado.

—No, yo soy el afortunado y te aseguro que no lo olvido ni un solo momento —Carlisle tomó su cara entre las manos—. Te quiero, señora Cullen de Denali.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, doctor Cullen de Denali …

Fin


End file.
